


Our Kind of Town

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Awkward Flirting, BigBad!Sedins, Boy Kissing, Detective!Toews, Explicit Language, Flirting, Handwaving, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mobster!Kane, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Jonathan Toews wants nothing more then to shut down the Sedin Cartel and end the Kane Crime Empire in Chicago, we don't always get what we want.</p><p>AKA The one where Kaner is a little shit in Prohibition Era Chicago and Detective Jonny wants to smack that grin off his pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kind of Town

**Author's Note:**

> So this took waaaaaaay longer than we were expecting, sorry about that.  
> We beta'd this while J was still half asleep so all mistakes left are my bad.
> 
> Copious amounts of handwaving in regards to what tech was available at this time, police work, medicine and just lots of handwaving, deal with it.
> 
> as always you can find out work on misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com

 

“Detective Toews?” 

 

“What is it officer?” Detective Jonathan Toews of the Chicago PD didn’t even bother lifting his gaze from the report he was reading. 

 

“Sir, I’ve brought two men in for causing a disturbance in a public place.” The officer replied, standing at the side of Det. Toews desk.

 

“And that’s my problem, how?” Toews replied, closing the manila folder and leaning back in his chair, finally looking up at the young officer.

 

“One of the men is drunk, sir.” 

 

That caught the detective’s interest.

 

“What room?”

 

“Interrogation 3.”

 

“Good job, write up your report.” He instructed and grabbed his suit jacket before heading to the interrogation rooms.

 

***

 

The man inside interrogation room 3 was young, probably no older than 26 with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. His suit was clean and expensive, Italian made in an American cut. He was obviously flush.

 

“Good afternoon Mr...” Det. Toews spoke, waiting for a name.

 

"Patrick." The man smirked holding up his shackled hands.

 

"Call me Kaner, all my friends do.  I'd shake your hand but well." He shrugged, looking pointedly at the metal encircling his wrists.

 

“Well, Mr Kaner. I’m Detective Toews. My officer tells me you’ve been drinking today.” Stalking around the table once, looking the man up and down. Toews came to lean against the wall next to the door, directly opposite Mr Kane.

 

Kaner reclined in his chair and gave the detective an assessing look, he was young, probably around his own age, 25 or so. His suit was clearly bought at a department store, off the rack, probably not able to afford much more on a detective salary. It didn't fit him badly though, the blonde wasn't ashamed to admit.  The man's hair was brown and unstyled, kept short as a result of his job most likely.

 

"Your officer must have been mistaken. Alcohol is illegal in the United States. Don't you know that  _ detective?"  _ He smirked.

 

“You can drop the attitude. You’re in a world of trouble.” Toews replied, tone level but harsh. He pulled out the chair opposite his prisoner and turned it so he could sit on it backwards, keeping eye contact with Mr Kane. “Now, you look like a smart man. You can do yourself a favour and tell me where you got your hooch and I’ll talk the judge into going easy on you.”

 

Pat shifted in his chair never breaking his gaze with the detective.

 

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never presume to break the law." 

 

“Of course not.” Toews replied, unconvinced. “But that’s up to the judge to decide. Until then. I’ll have to take you down to holding, we recently brought in a few men from the docks, just spent the last few months at sea, importing illegal alcohol. I’m sure they’d enjoy your company quite well, A fine upstanding man, such as yourself.” Toews grinned, his tone mocking and predatory at the same time.

 

The blonde shrugged.

 

"Makes no difference to me. I love sailors, they tell the best stories. Kind of like the one you're telling now." 

 

Toews, had to control the surprise he felt from showing on his face. Interesting. In this day and age, no one readily admitted to sodomy.

 

“I think you’ll find Mr  _ Kaner _ , that I’m a man of integrity and when I say-” Detective Toews was cut off by the interrogation room door opening. His boss, Police Chief Joel Quenneville entered the room followed by a portly man with thinning hair.

 

“Sir.” Detective Toews, stood in respect. “I was just interrogating this man on where he acquired illegal contraband.” 

 

“No need. Cut him loose.” Quenneville replied, holding up a hand to cut of Toews’ protests. “There’s been a miscommunication.” He told the detective.

 

“Mr Kane,” Quenneville addressed the shackled man. “My sincere apologies, for the mistake.” 

 

"No problem Chief. Your detective and I were just having a lovely conversation. Were you aware he makes a habit of threatening suspects with assault of the worst kind?" He asked mildly. 

 

“I did no such thing.” Toews retorted.

 

“Jon, shut it. Unshackle Mr. Kane and see him out. Mr. Kane Sr and I have more to discuss.” Quenneville snapped, voice firm and authoritative.

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Detective Toews replied through a clenched jaw.

 

He circled the table to the man he now knew to be Patrick Kane Jr., son of Patrick Kane Sr. the founding member of the Kane crime empire. 

 

“And Jon, do remember to apologise.” Quenneville added as he ushered Kane Sr. out of the room.

 

Detective Toews grabbed Mr Kane’s shackled wrists and began to unlock the metal bracelets, none too gently. 

 

“My apologies, Mr Kane, for the mistake.” He gritted out, hating every moment.

 

Pat chuckled and rubbed his wrists as they were released.

 

"Eh don't sweat it Jonny boy. Plenty of people make mistakes. I don't  _ think _ your career will end over this. In fact, I'll make sure it doesn't. You're much too fun to play with." He winked at the detective and shrugged his suit jacket back on before heading for the door whistling all the way.

 

***

 

Detective Jonathan Toews ran a hand through his short cropped hair and sighed deeply. He’d had a long day and with nothing but an empty apartment and an emptier icebox at home, he was content to work through the night.

 

“Whatsa matter Jon?” Detective Brent Seabrook asked, placing a cup of warm coffee on his desk.

 

“Patrick Kane.” Jon replied, scowling down at the newspaper with Patrick and his father’s face splashed across the front page, the headline proclaiming them Chicago’s saviours after a large monetary contribution to the Chicago School System.

 

“You’ve got to let this go. There’s no way you’ll ever be able to bring a Kane down.” Brent tried to rationalize to his friend and colleague.

 

“They're dirty. As dirty as it comes.” Jon seethed. “They’re bringing hooch into the town I know it.” 

 

“There’s nothing you can do about it, Jon. Go home, it’s late. Have some food and get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Jon took the coffee and drank down the tepid liquid before standing and stretching.

 

“You’re right.” He agreed, grabbing his suit jacket and coat. “See you tomorrow.” He called to Brent.

 

On his way home Jon decided he’d splurge and eat out for once. The grocery store would be closed and he had nothing at home.

 

He picked a mid level restaurant along Michigan Ave, right by the river. It was a nice place, clean with intimate lighting.

 

“Table for one sir?” The Maitre D asked. 

 

“Yeah, and I’ll have the house special.” He ordered, figuring it would be the cheapest thing on the menu.

 

The Maitre D’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

 

“Of course sir, please follow Lucy.” He introduced a petite redhead with a kind smile. “Right this way, sir.” She lead him down to the back of the restaurant. Jon’s instincts were on high alert, but his gut told him to keep following.

 

It paid out. Lucy lead him down a corridor and to a lone door. “Have a wonderful night.” She told him opening the door and waiting for him to step through before closing it behind herself.

 

Jon gasped at what he found in the basement. A Speakeasy! This close to police headquarters? 

 

Men and women were laughing and dancing on the makeshift dance floor, while many were crowded around a bar or spread out at tables.

 

The smell of alcohol burned in his nose. 

 

Jon shifted his posture, aiming for more of a businessman and not a lawman. He made his way to the bar, eyes scanning the crowd and wondering how he was going to organise a raid when he caught the bartender's eye.

 

“What’ll it be?” 

 

“Whatever’s cheapest.” Jon replied, putting on a small grin that had the barkeep grinning right back.

 

The detective watched as the barkeep poured dark liquid from a large barrel that had a Hawk burnt onto it. The mark of the Black Hawk could only mean one thing. The Kane’s were supplying the hooch.

 

Without a second thought, Jon headed back to the door. He needed to clean this place out.

 

A familiar voice stopped him in his tracks though.

 

Patrick Kane Jr. seemed to be entertaining a group of friends or colleagues as well as some lovely young women in a booth near the staircase to the exit.

 

Pat laughed at something Sharpie had said and scanned the room.  

 

Molly's was his favourite of the places his family had a stake in.  It had been named after his mother and the owner of it was a nice man, fell on some hard times and had begged his father for help to feed his wife and four young girls.  Patrick senior had agreed, with some stipulations, and had set the man up with the small restaurant and it had done well ever since. The atmosphere was comfortable and friendly and he had his friends always made sure there was no trouble.

 

"Well I'll be..." He caught sight of the very last person he ever expected to see walk up to the bar.

 

"Sharpie, keep these ladies entertained for me. I've gotta take care of something." He said smoothly, nudging the dippy blonde next to him until she moved enough for him to get out of the booth. 

 

"You got it Pat, but I can't promise we'll be here when you get back." His buddy teased with a wink.

 

Pat laughed with his friend and gave him a jaunty salute and headed towards the bar.

 

"Well well well what have we got here. Have I just caught an officer of the law,  _ breaking  _ said law?" The blonde gasped dramatically as he sidled up next to detective Toews at the bar.

 

“No, you’ve been caught by an undercover officer. Hands behind your back, don’t make a scene.” Toews shot back, already reaching for the metal bracelets under his coat.

 

“Now now, let's not be hasty. What exactly do you think you should arrest me for. I'm just enjoying dinner with my friends in a private club.” The blonde replied smoothly. 

 

“You’re inside a secret club that’s selling alcohol, that has a hawk burnt into the barrel. Not smart to put a Black Hawk on contraband. It would have been less conspicuous to write ‘supplied by Kanes’.” Toews replied, reaching out to grab Kane’s wrist.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t haul you in and then come back with a raid team and arrest everyone in here.” 

 

“Easy there. No need to be grabby.” Pat replied as the detective turned him bodily and put the cuffs on him.

 

“You should try asking nicely. It’ll get you much further.” Pat answered suggestively, with a smirk.

 

He could see Sharpy watching from the table and gave him pointed look at the bar. The older man would see that the place was cleaned out after Kaner left so that if the detective came back there would be no evidence left.

 

“As for your claims about alcohol I don't know what you're talking about. This is a supper club. I was having dinner, but since you seem to like getting me alone to have a chat lets go, and we’ll see if we can't sort this out.” Pat answered easily and he was dragged from the club.

 

“What did I just say about asking nicely, you really need to work out your aggression issues detective.” The younger man complained.

“Just walk, Kane.” Toews ordered, shoving the blonde lightly in the back. “We’re going into Central and you can spend the night in holding.” 

 

"You mean I'm not going to spend the night in your pleasant company?" The blonde needled as he was shoved into a car.

 

“And reward your behaviour? I should think not.” Toews scoffed.

 

“Although as far as I know, holding is empty so at least you’ll have yourself for company.”

 

Jon drove them back to central and manhandled Kane out of the car and into the building.

 

“Detective! I thought you were going home?” The night clerk frowned.

 

“So did I.” Jon replied. “Alert dispatch, illegal speakeasy in the basement of Molly's on Michigan ave. Barrels are branded with a Black Hawk and Mr Patrick Kane Jr was arrested there. The whole place needs to be cleared.”

 

“Molly’s? Really? They are getting cocky.” The clerk clucked his tongue and got on the phone.

 

“This way.” Toews had on hand on the chain between Kane’s cuffs and the other on the back of his neck to steer the blonde.

 

"You keep doing that Detective and I'm gonna get the wrong idea about you." Pat commented as he was led down the hallway. He was enjoying the way his words worked the detective up.  

 

"Why don't we cut to the chase, you're going to call my lawyer, who's going to call my father, who's going to come down here and we'll get this whole situation sorted out. So, instead of wasting all of that time why don't you just let me go now, and then you can go home and have dinner and go to bed. You certainly look like you need it, and I would certainly like to get back to my evening."

 

“Who said anything about calling your lawyer? Upstanding member of society such as yourself was doing his civic duty and reported the illegal activity. You’re here for your own safety. You’ll be released once the raid is over.” Toews grinned as he uncuffed the blonde and shoved him into a holding cell, slamming the steel bars shut behind him.

 

“Unless you’d like to admit to supplying and or consuming illicit substances.” 

 

Pat raised an eyebrow at that one, the detective knew how to play hardball.

 

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Good luck with that. Let me know how it goes for you." The blonde answered in a bored tone lying down on the cot and lacing his fingers behind his head. He knew the cops weren't going to find anything, they had a plan for instances like this. It was going to be a bit of a headache to clean up afterward, but he wasn't about to let that show to the good detective.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Jon replied, smirking. “Seeing you behind bars and inconvenienced, even if it’s temporary is enough for me.” 

 

He leant up against the bars, grin smug. “One day I’m going to throw you in a cage and you’re going to stay there for the rest of your miserable life. Just remember that. I won’t stop.”

 

Pat hummed thoughtfully.

 

"It seems to me like you need a hobby detective. That's your problem, you need to relieve some stress. When's the last time you took a dame out, you know spent some real quality time.  Would do you a world of good I think.  I would offer to introduce you to some nice girls but you would probably accuse me of running a prostitution ring next.  Which for the record I don't...so you're on your own there. Unless you'd like some pointers." He winked and grinned at the look on the brunette's face.  It was far too fun to wind him up.

 

“I don’t need a hobby, work keeps me busy.” Jon shrugged. 

 

“As for Dames, I enjoy their company when I feel like it, but I’m not the kind of person who has to overindulge to keep up a front and keep people believing I’m not a sodomite, at least some of the time.” He was a detective, it was what he did.

 

He had spent the last few months since their previous encounter keeping an eye on the media around Kane Jr and keeping his ear to the wall.

 

It seemed Patrick Kane spent as many nights in the company of his male friends as he did his female.

 

“Oh yes. I know what you are.” Jon smirked, pleased to have one upped the seemingly unflappable Kane.

 

Patrick shrugged from his spot. His private life was far from a secret.  He was as discreet as possible but if someone really wanted to know what he got up to, it wasn't that difficult.  He didn't particularly care who knew anyway. He handled them easily.

 

"You say that with such venom.  Are you jealous? Or curious detective?" He asked goadingly.

 

“Neither.” Jon replied, easily. “I pity any man who has to lie and hide himself from the world.” He kept his tone neutral, knowing it would annoy the blonde the most.

 

“Have a good night. I’ll be back to show you out tomorrow morning sometime.” 

 

"Good night detective. Sweet dreams." He called at the retreating back.  He tried not to dwell on the other man's words as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

 

***

 

“Is that all of them?” Det. Toews asked, glancing around the quiet back street.

 

“Yes sir, four men in the truck. It's loaded with that shit.” Officer Smith nodded.

 

Jon kept his gun leveled at the four men kneeling on the road, their hands behind their heads.

 

“Where were you taking the hooch?” He growled at them as Detectives Brent Seabrook and Duncan Keith rolled barrels of homebrew alcohol from the back of the truck and began pouring it out.

 

The four men kept silent, but glanced at each other, nervously.

 

“Jon.” Keith called out as he moved closer, holding a lid from one of the barrels. It was charred with a Hawk.

 

“Kanes.” The senior Detective spat. “I had a feeling.” He told Keith.

 

“You work for Patrick Kane?” He demanded from the men.

 

When none of them spoke, Jon moved behind one and pressed his gun to the back of his head.

 

“Do you work for Patrick Kane?”

 

“Yes!” The man cried. “Yes! We do this once a month! We were supposed to bring it to a warehouse in chinatown.”  

 

“Where?”

 

“Off Lake st. number 214, you can’t miss it.” 

 

“Officer Smith, you and your fellow officers can escort these men to their cells.

 

“Brent, Duncs, feel like a trip to Chinatown?” 

  
  


***

 

Patrick was in his father's office when one of the boys came in with the news.

 

"All four of them?" His father asked pissed off.

 

"Yeah got them all and the booze." Brandon replied nervously.

 

"Shit that's not good. We've already lost the southern territory to the those fucking blonde bastards, this is gonna make it that much harder to get it back."

 

"There....there's more." The younger man started again.  

 

The older Kane snarled in response.

 

"It's okay Brandon, what happened?" Kaner asked.

 

"They....they talked, told the detectives where the warehouse is.  They're on their way there now." 

 

"Fuck!" The expletive was all the younger man could manage.  This was bad. This was very very bad.

 

"Okay.  Okay we can fix this.  The warehouse is fairly empty because we've been waiting for a new shipment, the most they're going to get the boys on is possession we'll have them out in no time.  We're gonna have to find a new space and get a new shipment in soon though, or we're gonna lose more ground and we can't have that." Pat responded and picked up the phone to start putting plans in motion, to make sure their guys who went to jail were taken care of, as well as their families, and to set up new arrangements for their new shipment of supplies.  

 

He had to hand it to the detective, the man was persistent.

 

***

 

“Take everything! I want it all logged in evidence and then destroyed.” Toews called to his men as they swept through the warehouse in Chinatown.

 

The info had been good and while there wasn’t much inside, it was still enough to put a halt on Kane’s empire.

 

“What about these six?” Brent asked, gesturing to the shackled men.

 

“Take ‘em in and book ‘em on possession, manufacturing and distributing illegal substances. Resisting arrest, profiteering and anything else you can think of and make stick.” Jon replied, a grin wide on his face.

 

“Finally got you now Kane. Let’s see how quick you bounce back from this.” He muttered triumphantly under his breath.

 

***

 

The raid made the front page the next day in the Chicago Tribune. Jon’s headshot was included and he was named the lead investigator. 

 

“I didn’t approve this raid!” Quenneville shouted as he slammed the newspaper down on his desk where Jon sat still.

 

“You were at home sir, and had asked to not be disturbed. Savard approved it.” 

 

“This was stupid and sloppy. You can’t go after the Kanes, Toews! They are off limits. I’ve already had complaints about you harassing Kane Jr, and that stunt of locking him up for his protection! You’re lucky I don’t kick you out on your ass now.” 

 

“And if you did what would stop me from going to the commissioner and telling him about you sitting pride of place in Kane Sr’s pocket?” Jon snapped.

 

“You watch your mouth boy! You’re only still here because Kane Jr didn’t want to press charges, so you best watch your back and keep your nose out of their business. I find out you’re going after Kane again I’ll have your badge. Dismissed.”

 

Jon rose and glared at his boss. “Sir.” he spat back with as much disdain as he could before leaving the room.

  
  


***

 

Patrick strolled up to where the venerable Detective Toews was investigating the burned out building.

 

"Are the rumours true detective. We're they really selling..." he dropped his voice low, tone scandalised, " _ illicit substances  _ in there? What a tragedy they've been put out of business then huh?"

 

Jon turned suddenly and grabbed Patrick Kane Jr by the lapels of his suit.

 

“You better not have been behind this!” He hissed. “I was told your family looked after innocents, not burnt them alive!” He growled.

 

“Jon.” Brent, touched his shoulder. “Let him go Jon, we have work to do.”

 

"What are you talking about?" Pat asked, dumbstruck by the detectives words. 

 

He had in fact been behind it but he had give the guys strict orders to make sure the place was empty, completely empty. He wanted to destroy the Sedin twins' product and take out a base of operations not hurt anyone.

 

"I heard the place was empty, what this about burning alive?" 

 

“Two female victims, believed to have been in their mid 20’s were discovered in the basement level.” Jon replied. “They’ve been identified by the property owners as two mexican girls who worked here and were most likely squatting on the premise.” 

 

Pat was sickened by the detective's words but played it off. He couldn't have the other man finding out.

 

"Wow, what a case of wrong place wrong time huh?" He commented but it lacked his usual enthusiasm.

 

"I've gotta go, we'll have to catch up another time detective." He spoke.

 

“Kaner!” Jon found himself using the man’s nickname.

 

“If you were behind this, I hope the guilt eats you alive.” He hissed before turning his back and giving his attention to Brent as they went over the witness statements again.

 

Pat walked numbly up the street until he reached where Sharpie was waiting for him.

 

"Who was on this last night?" He asked sharply in a quiet voice.  "I want them in my office as soon as we get there.  You find out if the two girls had any family. You pay for everything, their funerals, their family, everything, but you tell no one it's us doing it. Understand? We do right by their families." He ordered.

 

Patrick lived by a code, it might not have been on the right side of the law but it was what he had, and he never hurt people who weren't involved in his business.  What had happened last night was a tragedy, it was against everything he stood for and he was going to make sure it never happened again.

 

“On it.” Sharpie, nodded.

 

***

 

Jon was on his way to the grocery store when he caught sight of Patrick Kane relaxing at a window table in a small cafe.

 

He debated with himself for a moment before going inside and sliding into the chair opposite the man.

 

“An anonymous donor paid for the funeral of those girls that died in the fire. You know anything about that?” He asked, voice full of accusation.

 

"Good afternoon to you too Detective. I can't say I have any idea what you're talking about." Pat replied coolly.

 

"What brings you out today? I'm fairly certain they don't have any  _ illicit substances _ here, but you'd have to check the back. As you can see, I'm enjoying a simple cup of coffee. I'll tell you a secret," he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially "it's not even that good of coffee."

 

Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I know, the sludge at Cop Central is better than this.” 

 

He paused for a moment, taking a breath of courage before continuing.

 

“I know you ordered the fire on the Sedin drug house. I know you didn’t mean to kill anyone and I know you’re looking after the families. While I don’t approve of you or your business, I can appreciate a man who owns up to his mistakes and takes steps to make things right.” 

 

The blonde's eyes widened fractionally in surprise.

 

"Wow detective, what did it take for you to get up the nerve to say that?" He asked with a teasing smile.

 

"If I was the one responsible I would say thank you. That it was an accident, that nothing like that was meant to happen. And it damn sure will not be happening again, at least not on my watch. At least that's what I would say if I were the one who had done it, but I'm not so...."

 

“I can read between lines, Patrick.” Jon rolled his eyes. “Just try and keep out of my jurisdiction and I might keep out of your business.” He warned before standing to leave.

 

“Can I get you something hon?” The waitress asked.

 

"I'm finished but you should give my friend here your number. He doesn't get out much. You should show him the town." Patrick remarked to the pretty waitress before dropping a hefty tip and standing to leave.

 

"Catch you later detective." He grinned whistling as he exited the cafe.

 

***

 

“What’s the story?” Jon frowned as he watched a badly beaten man be wheeled off into an awaiting ambulance.

 

“Wits say our vic was walking the street when our attacker jumped him, beat him up pretty bad but the pistol whipping was what did most of the damage.” Seguin of the 91 precinct filled him in.

 

“Why was I called in on my day off?” 

 

“Our perp refuses to talk to anyone or say anything but your name. Detective Jonathan Toews from Central.” Seguin smirked. “You got yourself a fan boy.” 

 

Jon rolled his eyes and pushed past the police tape and over to the bloody sidewalk where none other than Patrick Kane Jr sat with his bloody hands shackled.

 

“What the hell happened?” 

 

Pat looked up at the detective that was looming over him.

 

"You know what they did." He answered dazedly trying to pull himself together. He hadn't meant to let it get that far. He'd wanted to have words with the Sedin's second in command but then he'd brought up Brandon and Pat had just lost it.

 

“This is about the kid isn’t it? The one you went to see in the morgue the other day, Brandon?” Jon squatted so he was eye level with the blonde, who was clearly in shock.

 

“You need to take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened, Kaner.”

 

Pat looked down at his hands.

 

"He is...was 13. He didn't deserve that. You saw it. You saw how they...." He trailed off. Brandon was from his neighbourhood. One of his boys.  His family didn't have much so Kaner made sure he was looked after. The Sedin's had targeted him for it, to send a message.

 

"I didn't....I only meant to talk to him. I was gonna....I don't even know." Pat was never usually at a loss for words but he couldn't gather his thoughts, it had happened so fast.

 

“You didn’t mean to hurt him, when you went up to him, it wasn’t your intention to hurt him. Is that correct?” Jon asked, deliberately putting words in Kane’s mouth. 

 

Pat nodded looking helplessly up at Jonny.

 

"I was gonna tell him off. Tell him that no one messes with my people but he...he started...he started talking about Brandon and how...how he'd..." Pat could barely get the words out.  "How he'd begged at the end, how he'd cried and...I just....I couldn't..." He took a few shaky breaths to try and calm down.

 

“Okay, deep breaths now, in through your nose and out your mouth.” Jon instructed.

 

“Seguin!” He barked, standing up to his full height. “I’m taking your perp into custody at Central. Send over your case notes and files, I’ll take care of it.” 

 

Seguin looked like he wanted to protest but he saw the look in Toews’ eyes and nodded.

 

“No worries. I’ll get my bracelets back first though if you don’t mind.” 

 

Jon took the key and knelt next to Kane again.

 

“Give me your hands.” He unlocked the cuffs and handed them back to Seguin before gripping Patrick’s arm firmly and hauling him up to his feet.

 

“When I get you to central you’re going to call your lawyer and your Dad and we’ll see what we can do.”

 

Pat went where he was directed and made the calls. It wasn't long before he was handcuffed to the table in an interrogation room and had managed to somewhat pull himself together.

 

"It's bad isn't it?" He asked when Detective Toews reentered the room carrying a file.

 

“Detective Jonathan Toews of the Central Precinct interviewing Mr Patrick Timothy Kane Jr re the assault on Mr Pekka Rinne on this day the 27th of May. Can you please state your full name for the record?” Toews spoke into the microphone of the tape recorder.

 

Pat took a deep breath.

 

"Patrick Timothy Kane the second." He answered primly.

 

Jon smirked at that.

 

“Thank you Mr Kane. You have previously stated that upon seeing Mr Rinne you intended to speak with him about something, can you elaborate for the record what that was?”

 

Pat took a minute to gather his thoughts.

 

"I intended to tell him to leave my people alone. That if he and his boss continued to mess with our people there would be consequences, business is business but when you involve innocents in it, that puts things in a whole new ball game." The blonde answered, lost in thought.

 

“To what innocents are you referring?” Jon asked. If he was going to help Patrick not go to jail and subsequently be killed, he needed a good strong case of self defence or temporary hysteria. 

 

"A young boy. Brandon Saad. He was murdered last week by the Sedin organisation. You saw what they did to him detective. We couldn't even bring his mother to see him. Nobody deserves to be treated that way, especially not a kid." Pat's response was vehement, he started to shake in fury, every time he thought about what had happened to the kid, he started to lose it.

 

“Deep breathes Mr Kane.” Jon reminded him, pausing and waiting for Patrick to control himself. 

 

“So you saw Mr Rinne this afternoon and you intended on confronting him about his involvement in the murder of a 13 year old boy, is that correct?” 

 

"That is correct. I only meant to talk to him." Pat bit out.

 

“What happened that changed that? What escalated the situation to physical violence?” 

 

Pats blood ran cold. He knew that Toews was going to ask the question, he could hear the voice in his head, hear the awful things the man had said.

 

"He..." Pat took, a deep breath, he would get through this. "He started describing what the Sedin's and he had done to Brandon.  He...he started talking about how...how he'd begged, how he'd cried out for his mother and begged them not to hurt him. He was only a kid. He laughed...laughed that the kid was crying about how much...how much it was hurting...they...they tortured him.  I...he...I just...I couldn't let him say those things." Pat trailed off.

 

“For the record, Mr Kane is referring to case number CPD-1936-20M. Mr Kane, you’re saying that Mr Pekka Rinne admitted to his involvement in the torture, mutilation and murder of 13 year old Brandon Saad?” He paused for a moment but before Patrick could answer he continued. “That upon hearing Mr Rinne brag about his callous act of torturing and murdering a 13 year old boy, you lashed out physically in an attempt to subdue Mr Rinne and bring him to the Authorities?” 

 

Pat looked up at Jonny, startled.

 

"Yes. I knew I couldn't let him get away with it, but he wouldn't come willingly, I was trying to keep him there until the authorities arrived." Pat answered, playing along.

 

“Mr Rinne had injuries that are inconsistent with a fist beating. Can you explain how he came to be struck with the butt of a handgun?” Jon asked and very subtly mouthed “size” so quietly the recorder wouldn’t pick it up.

 

Pat cleared his throat.

 

"I umm I'm not the biggest guy. Rinne has a foot and 50 pounds on me. I tried to get him to behave with my fists but he grabbed for my piece. I was quicker but I had to keep him down somehow and my fists just weren't working.  I know I should have just given the cops his name and let them take care of it. But I didn't want him to get away." Pat answered penitently.

 

“We appreciate your concern in this matter. Mr Kane at this present moment you are charged with assault causing grievous bodily harm and assault with a deadly weapon. While your intentions behind the act are honourable, as a man of the law I can not absolve you of your crimes.” Jon paused for a moment before continuing.

 

“However, an upstanding member of our community such as yourself does not belong in a cell  _ for assisting in a police investigation _ . As such the District Attorney has agreed to 200 hours community service in exchange for a guilty plea of citizens arrest with excessive force. You are entitled to legal council before you make you plea.” 

 

Patrick nodded solemnly.

 

"I understand and in this instance I will waive legal council before going before the judge." He answered for the record. He knew what Jonny was saying and he agreed. He'd do anything to take down the Sedin brothers.

 

“Mr Kane has waived his right for legal council at this time and is willing to enter his plea before the courts. He will remain in police custody for the night and stand before a judge at 0900 hours on May 28th. End of interview.” 

 

Jon turned off the recorder and looked Patrick square in the eye.

 

“Your father is on his way with clean clothes for you. We’ll keep you in solitary for your own safety and after your plea tomorrow you’re on the clock working for me.” He explained, but his tone was harsh.

 

“I debated long and hard about this and I will not hesitate to throw you in a cage and toss away the key should you lie, withhold information or betray me in anyway. We use your business contacts and my police skills to bring down the Sedins and then I go back to working cases against you. Understood? This is the last time I will ever help you.” 

 

Pat let out a long sigh.

 

"I know the score detective. We bring these guys down and all bets are off. I can promise you this though. I don't go back on my word. I won't betray you and I won't give you false information, I want these guys out of my town. I want it more than you do, they're lowlife who are poisoning my city. We put them away and you can go back to your little pet project. I won't even be mad, no matter how many times you bring me in." He gave a small smile. A little of his normal humour coming back. He knew what the detective had done for him. He knew this was a deal with the devil but he would do whatever it took.

 

“Good. Let’s go get you cleaned up and then I’ll show you go your room.” Jon smirked. For the next 200 hours or so, Patrick Timothy Kane Jr was his.

 

***

 

"You gotta stop walking like that, unless you want every person on this street to know you're a copper." Pat insisted as he and the detective headed to one of the places that Sedin's were moving in on. The brunette’s rigid posture was giving him away.

 

"Relax. I promise nothing is going to happen. Unless you want it to of course." Pat winked, just to mess with the older man. The place they were going to was a brothel, the Sedin's were trying to bring drugs in, getting a few of the girls at a time addicted. Pat and his boys were doing their best to prevent it. Moving the girls who had problems out, and getting them help. Pat had gotten a call from the Madame that one of the Sedins' lackeys had been around again the night before so he and The detective had decided to check it out, see what info they could get.

 

“I always walk like this.” Jon replied with a huff. 

 

“Beside’s, I’m paying the role of nervous first time patron. Obviously it’s working if you fell for it.” The detective smirked.

 

"That's a lie and you know it. Good thinking on your feet though." Pat teased and knocked on the door.

 

"Good evening Maria. You're looking fantastic tonight." He greeted the Madame cheerfully. He and Maria had been friends for a long time. She knew all of his secrets, and he took care of her girls.

 

“Always such a charmer.” Maria fluttered her eyelashes and let the two men inside.

 

“Is this the friend you were talking about?” She asked, eyed Jon up and down appreciatively. 

 

“He’s very nice. Does he play well with others?” She continued to talk as she circled Jon, her hands reaching out to touch his face.

 

“Ma’am, I wouldn’t.” Jon told her firmly, gripping her wrist, lightly, but with enough intention.

 

“Strong too.” Maria purred as she took a step back.

 

Pat laughed.

 

"Oh he's feisty that's for sure. I was hoping we might be able to have some time with Carlotta. She's good with feisty." Pat whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Mr Kane, we’re here to do a job, not exploit young women.” Jon reminded him, his voice firm.

 

"I would never  _ exploit  _ a young woman  _ Detective _ . Carlotta is the girl we need to talk to. She's the one who talked to Sedins' guy. Although judging by your reaction she could probably do you a world of good." Pat teased, winking at Maria.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Ms. Maria, can we please speak to the girl?” He asked the lady of the establishment.

 

“Right this way.” Maria smiled. She liked this guy, even if he was a cop.

 

Carlotta was doing her hair up for the night, her dress only half on when someone knocked on her door.

 

"Patrick." She cried happily jumping into his arms. He caught her easily and spun her around.

 

"Bella. How are you?" He asked, setting her back down on her feet after giving her a quick kiss on the lips. They'd had some good times together in the past, and she was always good company.

 

"I am better now that you're here. It's always so boring around here. These guys, they have no personality." She complained, returning to her dressing table.

 

"Well to be honest Bella, they're not here because of their stunning personalities." Pat teased. She smacked him in arm and he laughed.

 

"Speaking of sparkling personalities, I need to introduce my friend. Detective Toews." He gestured to Jonny.

 

“Ma’am.” Jon dipped his head in respect.

 

“I was hoping to ask you about a meeting you had with a gentleman by the name of Jonathan Quick.”

 

"Jonathan Quick? Oh you mean that man who came and offered the powders? They got Mary into a lot of trouble. She nearly died. I told him right where he could go with his powder." She assured him. 

 

“And you can confirm that this,” He pulled out a surveillance photo of Mr Quick, “Is the man who offered you powdered contraband?” Jon asked.

 

She glanced at the picture.

 

"Yep that's him. He's one of Dotty's clients. He started bringing that powder around about a month ago. Some of the girls took it, but I don't mess around with that stuff and I told him to go jump off a bridge. He told me he was going to burn the place down so I called Patrick. I knew he would take care of it." She grinned over her shoulder at him.

 

"Will you do me up Patty?" She asked wiggling her shoulder.

 

"You know I prefer going the other way." He teased doing up the little buttons on the back of her dress, dropping a chaste kiss to her neck when he was done.

 

Jon shifted on his feet. He knew that people engaged in activities with strangers, that they came to houses such as this, but he’d never liked the idea. If Jon was going to be with a person, he wanted to know them, to know how to please them and ensure their pleasure as much as his own.

 

Jon needed a connection that went deeper than a few sweaty minutes between the sheets.

 

“Miss Carlotta, would you be willing to give a sworn statement to this? Your identity would be kept confidential for your protection, of course.” 

 

The dark haired woman looked questioningly at Patrick.

 

"It'll be alright Carlotta. You're not gonna have any trouble. I promise." He assured her.

 

"Alright if Patrick says it's alright." She trusted him implicitly.

 

“Thank you  Ma’am. can you please write down, in your own words what happened each time he came around, and then sign the bottom. Patrick and I will witness it for you.” Jon explained handing over some paper and a pen.

 

The woman concentrated and wrote out everything she knew about every time the man had come by.

 

"Here ya go. That's everything I know. What should I do if he comes back?" She asked as she handed the paper over.

 

“Tell him that no one is interested in his wares and to leave. If he doesn’t leave, or he starts causing a fuss, call the police.” Jon instructed her. “If he has product on him when we catch him, he’ll go away for a lot longer.” 

 

"I'll definitely do that then." She assured them, then leaned forward towards them.

 

"Is there anything  _ else  _ I can do for you boys?" She asked suggestively.

 

Pat laughed at the look on Jonny's face.

 

“No thank you Ma’am. We’ve taken up enough of your precious time already. Thank you for your assistance.” Jon smiled and offered her a kind smile and a warm handshake.

"Oh you and I could have  _ so  _ much fun" She laughed and shook his hand.

 

"See you later Patty Cakes. Don't be a stranger okay." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. 

 

"I'll be around before long." He promised and they left the room.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to take her up on her offer. Or there's always Daisy. She's a sweet girl. She would treat you right.  They've even got a few boys on tonight if that’s more your thing." Pat teased as they headed down the stairs.

 

"I'm just saying, you're so uptight. You should loosen up some."

 

“The only thing I want  _ Patty Cake _ is to shut down the Sedin Twins and clean your hooch out of this city.” Jon replied, holding open the front door for Patrick to step out.

 

"Well the first part I more than agree with. But I still maintain that you  _ need  _ to find a hobby Detective." Pat laughed as they headed back down the street.

 

"I don't know about you but I'm starving, come on, you wanna get some dinner? I know a great place not far from here."

 

“Do you run illegal operations out of it’s basement?” Jon asked, his voice deadpan.

 

"Like I'm gonna tell you that. Come on." Pat scoffed as he led them down the street and hailed a cab.

 

***

 

“Are you  _ sure _ there’s no speakeasy under the floor?” Detective Toews glared at the man seated across from him. The restaurant owner had almost tripped over his own feet to greet Patrick and show him to the best table in the house, tucked away in an alcove where they could have privacy for their meal and conversation.

 

Pat laughed.

 

"I promise I'm not going to put you in a position where you could be compromised. Unless of course you want me to." Pat teased with a wink.

 

“I have almost half a foot and 30 pounds on you. You couldn’t get me into any position I didn’t want to be in.” Jon replied, sipping his water and perusing the menu.

 

"You say that now, but you know, if I've learned anything, it's not the size that matters, it's how you use it." The blonde commented dryly glancing over his own menu.

 

Jon choked on his water and coughed to recover.

 

“Spoken like the 5’10” string bean you are.” Jon replied, but his grin took away any malicious bite his words might have caused.

 

"Well we can't all be massive law robots, now can we?" Pat asked primly and then turned to their waiter.

 

"I'll have the prime rib and roast potatoes please." 

 

“Grilled Salmon and seasoned vegetables.” Jon ordered, handing over his menu.

 

“And for your information, I enjoy being massive and wonderfully proportioned.” The copper grinned.

 

"Do you now? It seems to me you haven't  _ enjoyed  _ your wonderful proportions in quite awhile. Seriously why don't you find someone and work some of that stress out. Do you have issues talking to girls? That's it isn't it? You're so serious, all the time. If you loosened up they'd probably be more willing to go out with you. You might even get a few pretty boys too,  _ if  _ that's your sort of thing." Pat commented.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of getting dates. I just chose not too. I have more important things to do than rolling around between sheets for a while and then never seeing that person again. I’d rather put my time into getting criminals like you behind bars.”

 

"Who says you never have to see the person again?" Pat took a sip of his water and thanked the server who brought their food.

 

"And do you really want to lock me up? We've been having so much fun. Admit it. You're gonna miss this."

 

“I don’t have time to date, I don’t have time to commit to a relationship so I don’t bother.” Jon shrugged.

 

“And yes. I do want to lock you up. You and your entire organisation. One day I’ll take down your entire empire and have you all in the slam.”

 

"But then who would keep you entertained. Don't you find me entertaining detective? I promise I can be  _ very  _ diverting." Pat let his voice go low and husky.

 

Jon rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re also annoying and childish. You think you’re smooth but you come off as arrogant and egotistical. All things that I try and avoid in the company I keep. Remember, you’re only here to take down the Sedins.”

 

"Well now you're just being mean." Pat commented and ate quietly for a few minutes.

 

"You know....methinks the lady doth protest too much. Are you scared detective? Scared you might like it? Or scared that someone might find out you liked it, and liked it with me?" He asked pointedly.

 

“I have no shame in what I enjoy. I don’t overcompensate to fool myself into thinking I’m what society wants me to be. I just have no time, or really desire, to start something I know has no potential to be anything other than a mistake.”

 

"You always take everything so negatively. I would make sure it wasn't a mistake. You are so single minded you don't think about the bigger picture. We could build something amazing here detective." The blonde commented watching the brunette closely.

 

“Like what? A town where crime runs rampant because one of the only cops who takes his duty and his oath to serve and protect seriously is too busy turning a blind eye for the sake of a physical relationship?” Jon snapped.

 

“You don’t get it. I love this city! Chicago is my home now and I refuse to turn a blind eye to everything happening here. She needs someone to clean up her streets, someone to catch killers and thieves and drunkards and keep them away from those who just want to provide a safe space for their families.” Jon was breathing hard and his hands clenched around his cutlery.

 

“Nothing you have to offer will ever make up for the mayhem your family inflicts on  _ my _ city.” 

 

Patrick's eye narrowed.

 

"You've got your facts wrong  _ Detective.  _ My family does not inflict  _ mayhem  _ on this city. I won't lie to you and say everything we do is legal, but we do what is necessary to  _ protect  _ the people of this city from the corruption and disregard it faces from the people in power. The people in my neighbourhood are well taken care of. No one who needs is ever left out in the cold. I take care of my own. The fact that we have to resort to breaking the law to make that happen is regrettable but I will do what is necessary to make sure _ my  _ people are taken care of because you can't trust the government or the  _ police."  _

 

“And what about the rest of the city? Those  _ outside _ your neighbourhood? You can just leave them to suffer because you just try and fix the people and not the problem.” Jon growled. “At least I try and find a solution, I try and remove the problem not put a bandage over it and hope it holds.”

 

"What exactly do you think I'm doing Detective. I'm taking care of people the only way I know how. I give them the things they need immediately. I provide them with food and shelter and anything else they need to survive day to day. It's great that you have your lofty goals, and I know you think I'm the scum of the earth who is only out for himself, and yeah, maybe right now my influence only extends to a few neighbourhoods but we all have to start somewhere." Pat was breathing hard by the end of speech.

 

"And who the hell do you think you are to disparage what I'm doing. You shut down a few speakeasies and maybe you bust a drug dealer or two but who's been the one doing the real work to get the actual bad guys out of the city? It sure has hell hasn't been you, because you've been so goddamn busy with your personal vendetta that you haven't seen the real problem going on right under your nose. So don't tell me I do nothing in this city when I've been fighting this battle for far longer than you have. You would have nothing if it weren't for me." The blonde snarled.

 

“This city wouldn’t need cleaning up if it wasn’t for you.” Jon growled lowly.

 

“You being here attracts attention and competition comes along to kill a few people,

Make a show of power before your family  _ silences _ them. But before you do they cause damage you don’t even know about. How many murdered bodies have you stood over and discovered it happened because someone was trying to show force against the Kane Empire? How many young women just assume they should sell themselves because then the Kane’s will look after them? How many young boys who had dreams of becoming something changed their mind because Mr. Kane is so cool with his crime and his money from it. I want to be like him.” 

 

Jon paused to swallow the last of his water.

 

“Whether you want to admit it or not, you and your family are one of the worst things to happen to Chicago.” With that final word he dropped his napkin to his plate, gathered his coat and left.

 

Pat could do nothing but stare after him as the man left, his words still ringing in his ears.

 

***

 

"What's up Pop, you said it was an emergency?" Pat asked out of breath as he burst into his father's office. He was surprised to see Detective Toews and the chief of central precinct sitting across from his dad's desk. He and the detective hadn't spoken since their argument at the restaurant the week before.

 

"Sit down Pat. We have some shit to work out." He said seriously.

 

"Okay? What's going on?" He asked confused.

 

“ Madame Maria’s house was burnt down last night.” Toews replied, his hands balled into fists that shook with rage.

 

“Quick turned up again and instead of calling the police, like I instructed her to, she sent someone to call you. You were unavailable and by the time we were notified the place was a total loss.” 

 

"What the fuck! Are the girls alright? Where the hell was Shawsy? He was supposed to be watching the place last night. I'm going to kill him." Pat spat.

 

"Calm down son. The girls are fine they're staying at the Starlight hotel, Shawsy was apparently "otherwise engaged" when Quick showed up, I've spoken to him about it but if you want to exact your revenge I won't stop you." His father told him.

 

"The whole building was a loss?" He asked relieved that everyone made it out okay.

 

"The building was a loss, but everyone is fine." His father reassured him, his son had always been a little sensitive, too soft in his opinion, but he had never shirked his duty.

 

"Who do we know in construction?" He asked quickly.

 

"We'll have to get them something built. We can't let them stay at the hotel indefinitely. We'll get them set up as soon as possible." He declared looking to his father who nodded.

 

"We should make it so they don't have to keep turning tricks,  they're good girls, they've put in a lot of time. We can probably get them educated maybe turn it into a halfway house and school. They can take care of some of the kids who don't have anywhere to go." He thought aloud, his thoughts racing.

 

"Slow down son, one thing at a time." His father cautioned, his son often got that way, running away with an idea, completely consumed by it.

 

"Right now we need to focus on what we're going to do about the Sedins." Pat redirected his focus to his dad.

 

"Yeah them, what  _ is  _ our next move then? They can't be allowed to get away with this."

 

“No more fires.” Quenneville declared. “The last thing this city needs is another great fire.” 

 

“Agreed.” Jon nodded. “I say we hit the gyms and the docks. Mr Kane,” Toews addressed the older man. “Would you be willing to stomach a lunch with the twins? It would give me plenty of opportunity to talk to the dock workers and find out when their next shipment will be coming in.” 

 

"I'll see if I can arrange it. They're going to expect some sort of peace talks if we do.  I'll say some pretty words but promise them nothing.  Pat I want you to come with me.  We need a buffer and I want you to learn how to resolve conflicts without flying off the handle." Kane senior decreed.

 

"Pop I don't think that's a good idea. I....I can't be in a room with them." Pat protested.

 

“Then I suppose you can learn diplomacy with Detective Toews.” Sr told him.

 

“Uh, Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s already been established that we can’t work together and it’ll be easier to build rapport with just me there.” 

 

"You two are going to have to work your shit out then. You're the one who pushed for this arrangement detective. You two figure it the hell out because I am sick of this shit. I'm sick of Patrick being in a snit over you and I'm sick of the Sedin twins bringing drugs into my town and fucking up my business so work your shit out or get the hell out of my office and let me handle it my way." The older man's voice was deadly.

 

Jon swallowed thickly and nodded.

 

“Let me know when you decide to meet with the twins. We’ll talk to the dock workers at the same time.” He said simply and stood to shake the man’s hand.

 

“Kaner, with me. Apparently there’s a  _ snit  _  we need to work out.”

 

Pat glared at his father but followed the other man out.

 

"Come on. We'll go to the library. We won't be bothered." Pat let him down the hall.

 

"I don't know what my father is talking about. I most certainly have not been in a  _ snit _ over you. I've been pissed because you accused me of being a fucking heartless criminal." Pat clarified when they were secluded in the room.

 

“No I accused you of being a problem for Chicago that I need to clean up. I don’t think you’re heartless, a criminal, but not heartless.” Jon replied.

 

“If we’re going to work together you need to remain professional. No flirting with me or innuendos. No propositions and stop trying to set me up with women. My private life or anything that does not directly link to taking down the Sedins is off limits.” 

 

"Then stop making it so easy. And stop looking at me like you're imagining what I look like on my back. If you don't want me to offer, stop looking like you want it. And if you  _ do  _ want it, just fucking ask. You might be surprised at what you'll get." Pat countered. 

 

“Patrick.” Jon warned his voice firm. “You remember what I said about mistakes. Don’t start something you know will end badly for both of us.” 

 

He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride.

 

“Friends.” He offered his hand to shake.

 

Pat reached out and took the brunette's hand, and pulled him close abruptly, pressing their lips together and kissing him, letting his lips explore, tasting the other man.

 

"I had to know." He shrugged when Detective Toews shoved him back.

 

Jon sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Fair enough. We good now?” 

 

"Not even close, but we can call it a truce for now." Pat agreed. There was no way he was stopping his pursuit especially not after that kiss.

 

“Fine. Truce. Now let’s go. I wanna stake out the gym they’re running.” 

 

"You got it. We'll take my car." He led the detective out to the garage and into a black ford, it was his least flashy car.

 

"Which gym are we staking out. They own three on the north side and five on the south. The drugs run through at least found of them." Pat asked, as he started the car.

 

“I want the hub. You know which one they’re using as a base?” 

 

"South side, let's go." He pulled the car into traffic and hit the road.  They were parked outside the gym within 20 minutes.

 

"That the main base.  The Sedins live just around the corner.  They like to keep close to their roots, and their main customer base." He pointed down the road at a fairly large house.

 

"What exactly are we hoping to see here detective? We know they run drugs out of here." Pat asked.

 

“We do.” Jon nodded. “But now we get to see who purchases them, and who might be distributing them on behalf of the Sedins.” 

 

"Got it. So did you bring along a camera for photographic evidence?" He teased and leaned back in the seat, watching the front door of the gym.

 

"Shit, we shoulda brought snacks.  I didn't think about it until just now. Now it's all I'm going to be able to think about." Pat sighed.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Jon rolled his eyes and removed a camera from the briefcase he had brought to the meeting with Kane Sr.

 

He snapped photos of men coming and going from the gym, but none who looked familiar to him.

 

“You recognise anyone?” 

 

Pat scrutinised the faces.

 

"That's Ryan Miller." He pointed out a scruffy looking chap slinking out of the gym and hurriedly shoving something in his jacket.

 

"I have to repeatedly ask him to leave the area around the schools. He has an unnatural obsession with kids." Pat spat.

 

“That so?” Jon frowned, snapping more photos of the man. “Let me know which schools, I’ll have a couple guys talk to him.”

 

Pat gave him the names of the schools.

 

"I hope you arrest him and he never get free, because if you don't I'm going to have to do something I'll regret.  He tried to get a little girl to follow him into an alley last week. One of my guys made him stop but still...I won't let it continue." The blonde promised.

 

"That's Henrik Lundqvist." Pat pointed to another man who was loitering in front of the building.

 

"He's low lever, spends a lot of time trying to get people who are already homeless to buy drugs they can't afford."

 

“Apparently you’re not just a pretty face.” Jon teased without thinking as he snapped more photos and then relaxed back in his seat.

 

“You’re right, we should have brought snacks.” He agreed.

 

“Oh Detective I could show you exactly how much  _ more _ than just a pretty face I am

“ Pat teased huskily in Towes’ ear.

 

“I would offer to go get us snacks but if I leave this car I'll probably be shot in the street. They don’t much like me around here, and while I'm sure having me eliminated would make your day, it would be a ton of paperwork so I'll try to save you the trouble.” He joked glibly.

 

“Stop it.” Jon warned, swatting Patrick away from him. 

 

“We don’t need snacks. We’ll wait till it’s too dark to take photos and then go get some food.” 

 

"But detective....I might wither away and die before then. Do you really want my death by starvation on your conscience?" Pat whined playfully.

 

"Well do you?"

 

“You’re not going to die of starvation in 5 hours. Besides, youve got nothing to wither away to begin with.” Jon smirked.

 

Pat quirked an eyebrow and then started laughing.

 

"Was....was that?" He had to stop to try to catch his breath.

 

"Was that an attempt at flirting?" He eventually got out.  "Because if it was I can see why you don't get any dates, and in response to your comment, oh baby you have no idea. I would be more than willing to show you however." He winked with a grin.

 

Jon flushed red over his cheeks and neck.

 

“No. Merely an observation.” He tried to cover. “Why must you constantly try to turn everything I say, sexual?” 

 

"Because it's so easy. Almost as easy as me." Pat teased with a wink.  "And because I know you want it, but for some stupid reason you won't let yourself have it. So I'm not going to stop, because I want it too, and I figure someday, you'll give in, and I'm going to be ready when you do." He answered simple.

 

Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning his attention back onto the gym entrance.

 

***

 

_ Dispatch to Central 19, come in Central 19.  _

 

Jon grabbed his radio. “This is Central 19, go ahead dispatch.”

 

_ Report back to HQ for briefing on next assignment, bring the civilian consultant too. _

 

“Roger that Dispatch, Central 19 on route.” 

 

“Looks like we might end up at the docks tonight.” He told Patrick, they were once again staking out a known Sedin business, noting the comings and goes of unsavoury faces multiple times.

 

"Ooo yay sailors. My favourite." Pat responded suggestively.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Anything with a pulse and willing is your favourite.” He replied unimpressed.

 

Back at Central they were told to speak to a man by the name of TJ Oshie, he worked for the Sedin’s but apparently was interested in defecting if the price was right.

 

“Let me do the talking.” Jon warned Patrick. “You mess this up and it’s both our asses.” 

 

"And you think  _ me  _ talking is going to fuck it up? Me? The charming one? Ok Detective Serious, go for it." Pat teased as they headed down to the ship that Oshie worked on.

 

Jon had seen surveillance photos of Oshie and waited until the man he recognised paused to take a breather from loading cargo.

 

“TJ?”  Jon asked, keeping his tone light and friendly.

 

"Yes?" The brunette man looked up. "How can I help you?" A slow smile spread across his face at the sight of the tall man.

 

“Actually I was hoping we could help each other.” Jon replied and subtly flashed his badge.

 

“I heard you might be willing to provide information about a certain set of twins?” He asked, leaning casually up against a chest high wooden crate. 

 

"Mm I might. But I would prefer a more  _ private setting."  _ TJ responded looking around at the smattering of people on the docks, and one of them would sell him out if they could.

 

“I’m sure you would, but here’s my dilemma. I gotta make sure you’re actually willing to do what you said you will, not lead me to a trap. How can I trust you and your information?” Jon told him, voice not as firm as it usually would be in this situation. “You wanna make sure no one sells you out and I gotta make sure you’re not looking to off a cop and climb the ranks, you know?”

 

"Hmm that is a dilemma. How about a gesture of good faith. You bring blondie along." He nudged his chin at the detective's partner. "And I'll give you all the info you want. And then after maybe you and I have a little  _ private  _ conversation." Oshie’s voice was deep and husky.

 

“Sounds fair. When does your shift finish? The three of us can go get some coffee.” Jon offered. “And we’ll work out the exact details of our deal.” He gave a small smirk.

 

"I'm off in a half hour. There's a coffee shop around the corner, meet me there." TJ answered easily.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Jon nodded and gave TJ one last grin before turning to face Patrick. “Let’s go.” 

 

"Seriously?" Patrick asked when they'd walked away from the docks.

 

"I've been giving you everything I have for  _ weeks _ and you roll over for some buff brunette dock worker?" He cried outraged.  "Is it his size? Is that what you like? Big meaty guys with no more than two brain cells to rub together?" He asked ranting.  "And to top it all off, you're gonna make me be the  _ third wheel  _ while you two go on a date? Man detective. You really know how to treat a guy." Pat finally ran out of breath to talk.

 

Jon shrugged. “You were the one who continued to pursue me even after I gave no indication of returning your interest. I told you I have no time outside of work to maintain a relationship. if TJ had valuable information he’ll be rewarded for it, simple as that.” 

 

He paused as they took a seat in the small coffee shop.

 

“You don’t have to stay here. You can call your driver to pick you up. Either way, I’m going to get all the information about the Sedins out of TJ, whatever it takes.”

 

"Wait a second. How come I was never  _ rewarded _ for my information." Pat replied petulantly.  "And like hell am I going to let you fuck him for information. I'd never let you risk your precious moral standards for that. There is more than one way to skin a cat." Pat replied, pissed on Toews' behalf that he would even suggest such a thing.

 

“I never said I’d sleep with him for the information.” Jon replied cooly. “That would just be a bonus.” He didn't know why he was trying to get a rise out of Patrick and why he liked it so much, but to see the blonde so thoroughly engulfed by green eyed jealousy was something that pleased Jon greatly. 

 

“Besides, I got you out of a murder charge,  _ that’s  _ your reward for information, staying out of jail where you belong.” 

 

Pat's eyes narrowed.

 

"For the record, he survived, unfortunately, and that beating was more than justified, don't even pretend like it wasn't." He spat.

 

"And if that's the way you want to play it maybe I'll just start withholding what  _ I  _ know until I get what I want. Since you seem to like manipulative types."

 

“You withhold information and you’re in breach of your deal with the DA and you go right to jail. Besides, you swore to me you wouldn’t lie, withhold information or betray me. Or is your word just as flexible as your  _ business _ morals?” Jon questioned, thoroughly done with the entitled act of the spoilt blonde in front of him.

 

"You don't need to get all pissy about it. I told you I would help you and I've done everything I could to uphold that deal, so don't pull that shit on me. You know what. Have fun on your date. You obviously don't need me here. You can get info all on your own.  I'll wait in the car outside, just in case he does try something, so you don't think I've  _ betrayed  _ you." Pat spat and stood.

 

“I’ll bring you a coffee.” Jon shot back as Patrick left.

 

He didnt have to wait long for TJ to turn up.

 

“Thanks for coming.” 

 

"Yeah sure, wouldn't miss it. What happened to blondie? Weren't you worried this might be a trap?" TJ asked with a grin. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

 

“He’s around.” Jon replied smoothly.

 

“Have a seat, you must be tired after a long shift.”

 

"Eh it's not too bad. Nothing I can't handle." TJ answered smoothly.  "Now what did you want to talk about?" He gave the lawman a slick smile and took a sip of the coffee hat was set down in front of him.

 

“What kind of cargo do you move for the Sedin’s?” Jon asked, getting right to the point. “Keep in mind, I can grant you immunity against any wrong doing if your information leads to their downfall.” 

 

"Before I answer that I have to know, are you also gonna offer me protection from them. If they find out I opened my mouth, or anything else....for you, I'll be as good as dead before you can even get your case together." 

 

“Of course. I need you alive and willing to testify in court to ensure their downfall. Now. Why don’t you just confirm what I already know and then I can sign you in as a confidential informant.” Jon agreed, relaxing in his seat, his knees splayed as he lounged. 

 

“Then we can discuss you opening your mouth a little wider.” 

 

"I like the way you think detective." TJ smiled and took the paper and pen.

 

"Now as for your question, I don't pay a whole lot of attention. I move what I'm told to move and I don't ask questions. It's the best way to stay alive. But I will say in our cargo there are always about 100 or so crates we hide from the rest of the cargo. Those crates are heavy filled with a white powder." TJ explained.

 

“Would you be able to get a photo of one of these crates, preferably open to show its white powder load?” He paused as TJ thought. “And I need to know who comes to pick up those crates and where do they go?” 

 

"I'm going to have to say no to the photo unless you want me to get myself killed, or you have a plan I could use to obtain said photo without being murdered. And as for who picks them up its different all the time, it's a rotating schedule of 3-4 guys. They load the crates onto a truck and off they go. I don't know where they go after that but they always head south." Oshie offered.

 

“Fair enough.” Jon nodded.

 

“Let's get your statement and the paperwork completed. Why don’t we go somewhere more private. Too close to your work for someone to see you filling out forms.” He suggested. “We’ll go to your place after we drop off the blonde.”

 

"Why can't the blonde make his own way home? He's rich enough." TJ asked with a smile. He'd recognised Patrick Kane and if he weren't making his own deal, he might have been tempted to capitalise on the info that Patrick Kane was in league with the cops. He could ruin the man. 

 

“I’m his ride.” Jon replied easily, stretching and standing.

 

“Now, we going to do this or what?” 

 

"Yeah let's go." TJ followed the Detective out to the waiting car.

 

"Done already." Pat questioned when the doors opened. 

 

“Too many people. We’ll drop you home and then swing by TJ’s place to complete the formal paperwork.” Jon explained. 

 

"Boy you two move fast." Pat commented mildly.  "Well don't let me keep you. I'll find my own way home. Have a pleasant evening boys." His voice was forced into cheerfulness as he climbed out of the car. 

 

The last thing he was going to do was watch the detective drive away with TJ fucking Oshie. The kid had come to him once looking for a job but had proved untrustworthy so Pat hadn't hired him. It stuck in his craw that  _ TJ Oshie  _ was the kind of guy Toews wanted, but he wouldn't take a second look at Pat.

 

“You sure?” Jon confirmed. “This isn't a good neighbourhood for you to wander around alone in.” He pointed out.

 

"Now you care what happens to me?" Pat spat.  "I'll be fine. Go have fun with your little tryst." Pat slammed the door and walked off into the night.

 

Jon frowned after Patrick. Why the hell was he so pissed about Jon doing his job?

 

Starting the car Jon sighed.

 

“You’ll have to direct me.” He told TJ.

 

TJ told him where to go and let the car fall silent until they got up to his apartment.

 

"Your partner seemed kind of pissy. You guys more than work partners? He worried I'm going to out perform him?" He asked with a teasing grin

 

“Not my partner, not more than that. He’s a consultant on the case. Just like you.” Jon clarified. He wanted the brunette to know that this was strictly business.

 

"Consultant huh? So you get into lovers quarrels with all you consultants? Or just Patrick Kane? No one could fault you, you know, he gets around. Some say that's how his father keeps up his business." TJ commented mildly.

 

"Either way I look forward to seeing exactly why your "consultant" is so passionate about you." He whispered sultrily.

 

Jon shifted uncomfortably.

 

“I’m not sure why you assume anything other than paperwork is going to be completed, but I can assure you I have never mixed pleasure with business, and I don’t intend to start.” He clarified.

 

"I don't know where I might have got that idea, maybe it's all the flirting you've been doing. Or maybe it's that you seem awfully chummy with the one and only Patrick Kane. Maybe I want to give what he has a try." TJ mused.

 

"You know, there are people who would be  _ very  _ interested to know that Kaner is in bed with a cop." He commented off hand.

 

“Mr Kane is not in bed with a cop. He was given community service for his assault on Mr Rinne.” Jon replied, cool and collected.

 

“As for trying what he has, this is it. He flirts I shut it down, just the same way I will with you. Now. Let’s fill out this paperwork so I can move forward with my case.” 

 

TJ filled out the forms as they talked.

 

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he wrote.  

 

"Does every criminal who gets community service get to work cases or only  _ truly special _ ones. I'm asking cause I have a good bit of information, I wonder what it would be worth, on the street, and to you?" He signed his name with a flourish and moved closer to the Detective.

 

"What would you give me to keep me quiet  _ Detective? _ " 

 

“Protection from the Sedins. You sell out the information on the streets and Police protection disappears. It’s your choice. Play by my rules and live, or sell me and Patrick out and get killed by the Sedins. Another murder charge will add 25 years to their sentence so it’s no skin off my nose if they kill you. I have your sworn statement now.” Jon smirked tucking the paper into his jacket.

 

“But again, your choice.” 

 

"You play hard to get so well Detective. I suppose I'll just have to respect that you don't put out on the first date. Maybe next time." TJ sighed sadly.

 

“Maybe.” Jon shrugged. “You’ll just have to keep trying.” He teased and let himself out.

 

***

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Jon panted as he strode briskly into Quenneville’s office. He slammed down a stack of neatly typewritten pages, each one initialed and signed by TJ Oshie. 

 

“TJ Oshie has agreed to become an ongoing informant against the Sedin twins, his CI paperwork is there along with his sworn testimony about the ship manifests, extra cargo and the four people who pick it up.”

 

“Busy night for you Jon.” Quenneville smirked. “Mr Kane was filling me in about your activities last shift in our absence. Anything you’d like to add specifically?”

 

Jon looked to the chair Patrick was sitting in. 

 

“No, I  _ trust _ Mr Kane would have updated you fully.” 

 

"Oh don't worry, I did." Pat replied easily.

 

"Long night  _ Detective? _ You're looking quite tired." He needled.  "I hope it was worth it."

 

“I gave up sleep to attempt to read TJ Oshie’s chicken scratch handwriting, before I gave up and typed his statement and had him sign it. If it locks the cage on the Sedin twins then yes, it was worth losing the sleep and my mind.” 

 

"Ooo must not have been very good if you're this crabby." The blonde commented.

 

"So you got the evidence, now what do we do?" He asked.

 

“We keep working the case. We follow up on these four guys who take the drugs from the ship and we follow where they go. We need to have proof they change hands to the Sedins and that the Sedins distribute it, then we can nail them. Until then, we keep ticking the boxes and working the evidence.”

 

"God that sounds incredibly boring. When do we get to the chasing and arresting and fun stuff?" Pat asked.

 

“This isn’t a drama show on the wireless. This is a real case and in order for the charges to stick and the Sedins to go away for good, we need to build a strong water tight case of full documented evidence. We go now with what he have and they shake it off as seedy types using their facilities and no proof the drugs actually end up in their hands.” 

 

Jon sighed and took a breath.

 

“Sorry I’m exhausted and I haven’t had coffee.” He apologised.

 

“Jon’s a sonofabitch without his coffee.” Quenneville explained to Patrick. “Why don’t you boys go get some food and coffee then go track down your leads.” 

 

“On it.” Jon nodded and held the door waiting for Patrick.

 

Pat got up and strolled towards the door.

 

"What's wrong Detective? Sore? Didn't your  _ informant  _ at least offer you some coffee? I know I always at least offer to cook  _ something _ for my overnight guests." He commented as they walked down the hallway, deliberately slowing his pace for the older man.

 

“I didn’t stay. I got him to write his statement, I went home and typed it up then swung by there this morning to get him to sign it before I came in. Didn’t have time for coffee or sleep.” Jon explained, yawning and covering his mouth with a hand.

 

"Wow. What happened? Performance anxiety? You seemed ready to jump his bones right there on the table at the diner last night." Pat dug.

 

Jon frowned. “What are you talking about?” He nodded to the clerk as they exited the front of Central and headed down Michigan Ave to a cafe. 

 

“The only thing I wanted from Oshie was his statement and I got it. I keep telling you Kane, I have no time or  _ desire _ for anything other than my job.” 

 

"And I keep telling you that's a lie because I see how you look at me." Pat answered easily.

 

"You want me. I know it."

 

“That would be your over inflated ego talking.” Jon quipped. 

 

“Coffee and the breakfast special, your treat Mr Money.” The cop smirked and moved to take a seat at a booth, leaving Patrick to order and pay.

 

Pat chuckled as he walked to the counter to order.

 

"Here ya go, my morning after special.  Trust me, it's better after mind blowing orgasms, but, I suppose you'll have to take my word on that, until you let me show you that is." Pat commented as he slid into the booth across from Toews.

 

Jon rolled his eyes and pulled the plate closer, practically inhaling the bacon, eggs, toast and coffee put in front of him.

 

“If I wanted or needed mind blowing orgasms, I wouldn’t need you to achieve them.”  He managed to empty his mouth enough to speak between bites before continuing to eat.

 

“For a man who supposedly does so well for himself in that department you’ve been overly invested in my sex life and decidedly lacking in your own these last few weeks.” The brunette commented.

 

"And how would you know? We don't exactly spend our nights together, much to my regret." The blond countered.

 

“Because a man of your ego wouldn’t be able to resist telling about his exploits. And I’m a detective, Mr Kane. You go home each night, have dinner with your father when you can, spend time with your sisters, no doubt discussing the case and talking about their days then you bathe and retire for the night. You haven’t taken a lover since your assault on Mr Rinne.”

 

"You been staking out my place detective?" Pat asked with a raised eyebrow.  "How do you know I'm not just extremely discreet. They might climb in my window at night, or maybe I see people during the day. It doesn't  _ need  _ to be night for  _ activities _ to occur." He pointed out.

 

“No, but you spend your day with me and you’ve stopped wearing that godawful cologne which you use to hide the scent of your lovers perfume or musk. Ergo, you’ve not been with anyone since you’ve started pursuing me.” 

 

"Maybe I'm just loyal. I know you're going to end up in my bed someday, or me yours either way, I'm flexible. Maybe I'm trying to prove how trustworthy I am."

 

Jon snorted a laugh so loud he startled one of the waitresses.

 

“Sorry.” He told her smiling kindly.

 

“Patrick, you’re a criminal, one I have every intention of locking away for the rest of forever. Trustworthy will never be a word I associate with you or your family.” 

 

"Well now that's harsh. I've never once lied to you detective and if I'm so untrustworthy why even waste your time with me as an informant. I'm getting such mixed signals from you, I swear." The blonde played it off.

 

“You’re my informant because my boss said so. Not because I wanted it. He’s the one who came up with the idea of your community service, so don’t think I helped you out of the goodness of my heart. I’ve told you from day one, my priority is to take down the Sedins and get the drugs out of this town and then take down your family. It’s that simple. You need to get your head out of your pants and see that you and I are never going to happen.” Jon was angry now. how many times did he need to repeat it to Patrick before the infuriating man would understand.

 

"No need to get pissy Detective. You really need to relax. I know you keep telling yourself that you were forced into this but if you really didn't want to do it you would have had me locked up pure and simple. Sure I'm helping on the case but I'm not essential and don't think I'm unaware of that fact. You could get all this shit on your own, it would just take you longer, so you can go fuck yourself if you think I'm deluded enough to believe otherwise. That being said I don't know why you insist that we be enemies." Pat ranted.

 

"Am I criminal? Yes. Am I the worst that's out there? No. I personally think you're wasting your time with me and my family but you're on some blood feud crap or whatever, so I'll let it go. But that doesn't mean we have to spend all of our time fighting. Quite frankly it's exhausting."

 

“Dealing with your childish entitled self all day is exhausting.” Jon countered. “We wouldn’t have to fight if you’d stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong and cease insisting that anything romantic is going to happen between us.” 

 

“Excuse me.” The waitress spoke softly. “You have a telephone call Mr Kane.” She told him pointedly.

 

"Excuse me I have important  _ business _ to handle, since I'm such a child." Pat countered and followed the waitress back to the phone.

 

"Hello?"  

 

“Mr Kane.” The heavily accented voice of Alexander Ovechkin came through.

 

“Mr Tikhonov would like a visit with you. Now.”

 

“I'm not sure I like that tone of voice Ovi. I'm in a meeting, tell him I'll be there in an hour.” Pat answered easily. 

 

He may have a business arrangement with the Russians but that in no way meant he jumped when they called.

 

“This no business. It personal. Mr Tikhonov would like to see you  _ now.”   _ Ovechkin said firmly, putting emphasis on the last word.

 

Pat's face fell; he hadn't heard anything on the streets, so something must have happened and the Russians were keeping it quiet.

 

“Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can.” He told him and hung up the phone.

 

“I've gotta go. Something’s come up.” Pat told Jonny as he approached their table and laid some money down for the check.

 

“I’m coming with.” Jon announced, grabbing his coat.

 

“I don't recall inviting you  _ Detective.  _ This is my own business, nothing to do with the Sedins.” Pat told him firmly.

 

“I’m still coming. You're a big target right now.” Jon pointed out.

 

“So where are we going?” 

 

“If I show up with a cop I'm a dead man. Leave your badge and everything else in the car unless you seriously are ready to see me taken out for good.” Pat told him tersely, he didn't have time to argue with the man.

 

“Get in the car. We're going to see the Russians.”

 

They pulled up outside Viktor Tikhonov’s estate and were let in after a look of scrutiny.

 

“Whoa easy there Ovi. You usually buy me a drink before you do that.” Pat threw out a token comment as he was frisked by the Russian muscle.

 

“No joke today. Who your friend.” Ovechkin asked, frisking Jon too.

 

“Let’s just say he fed me his morning after food.” Jon spoke quickly, giving the Russian a grin.

 

“Of course. You his type.” Ovechkin nodded and lead them into an office.

 

“Kane. I appreciate you coming. I need to ask a favor.” Viktor Tikhonov was a smart young man from St Petersburg who came from old money. He ran the Russian connection in Chicago and was on friendly terms with the Kanes.

 

“Ovi said it was personal. What's happened? Is everyone okay? I know you know about the drama between us and the Sedins I hope it hasn't spilled over into your house.” Pat replied with honest concern. 

 

He liked the Russians they were a lot like him and his father, they had a set of morals they lived by and while it wasn't exactly the same as the Kanes they were relatively good people.

 

“I want the Sedins dead.” Viktor growled lowly. “They brought this... this  _ shit _ into the city,  _ our _ city!” 

 

Jon frowned. He’s seen the anger of loved ones too many times before to ignore the signs.

 

“They got one of yours addicted?” He asked, trying to sound concerned and sympathetic.

 

“Da. My тёма.” Viktor nodded. “He is sick.” 

 

“Artemi?” Pat asked shocked. He liked the kid. He remembered when he'd first arrived from St Petersburg all eager and wet behind the ears. Viktor had taken great pride in showing him off. Pat had made it his mission to show him the city. They'd become fast friends. Though they didn't keep in touch as much as either would have liked because of business.

 

“How did that happen Viktor?” He asked angrily. He'd been so busy with the shit with the Sedin’s he hadn't been as able to keep up with his contacts as he normally would.

 

“I don’t know. тёма said there was a man at the boxing gym he goes to, told him it would make him stronger, was new medicine for athlete's.” Viktor hissed and then took a breath to sigh, looking at Patrick.

 

“You know тёма. He’s so trusting, so sweet. He took it each time the man offered, for weeks, before I noticed his behaviour change.” Viktor stood and paced in front of his desk.

 

“I should have known sooner! I should have seen it but I was so busy with.... work.” He chose is words wisely. 

 

“How long has it been since he last took it?” Jon asked, calmly. “I know someone who couldn’t afford to pay anymore and they got sick, fever, sweats, shaking, very confused.” 

 

“Da! You know how to fix? I will pay you! Name your price, but fix him!” Viktor approached Jon, who looked to Patrick for a cue. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and get them both killed.

 

Pat sighed.

 

“I know you've heard the rumors Viktor. Toews here is a cop, a Detective. We're working on taking down the Sedins. He’ll get you your cure, of that I have no doubt, but I don't think he wants payment from you, at least not anything you're willing to give. But you can trust him. He’s not interested in us right now. Just the Sedins, give him the info on who and where Artemi got the stuff and you'll get your cure.” Pat explained calmly. He knew the Russians well, he didn't think he'd just signed their death warrant, at least he hoped not.

 

“What?” Viktor growled. “You bring police into my house!?” 

 

“Mr Tikhonov,” Jon said calmly. “I have no interest in you or your staff. I have no interest in your business or what goes on inside these walls. My concern is getting the powder off the streets and the Sedin’s in prison. I can get the cure for your friend and he will be safe, but in return I want a written sworn statement from him as to what gym this man was at, who he was and if he ever mentioned the Sedin’s in any way.”

 

Viktor thought about it for a moment.

 

“And you, you trust him?” Viktor looked to Patrick. 

 

“With my life Teeks. With  _ тёма’s _ life.” Pat replied seriously.

 

Viktor nodded. “Very well. Go get cure and bring it here, when тёма can speak he will tell you what you want to know.”

 

“I need to see him first. I need to know how bad he is, so I know how much to bring.” Jon explained.

 

Viktor looked to Patrick, his discomfort radiated around the room, it was obvious he didn’t want anyone near his тёма at that time.

 

“Teeks, you know me. I would never bring someone around that would harm your family.” Pat told the Russian seriously.

 

“Lets all go together, then you can see for yourself that he won't be harmed.” The blonde reasoned.

 

Viktor took a moment to think before nodding at Ovechkin, who allowed them to pass through the office door.

 

Viktor lead them down a series of corridors to what Jon assumed was the master bedroom. Inside a small young boy with light brown curls shivered and shook on the bed, he was covered in a layer of sweat, his skin sickly pale and his eyes red.

 

“тёма.” Viktor spoke softly, crawling up behind the boy and stroking his hair. “тёма, Patrick is here and he brought a friend who can help you.” He cooed gently.

 

“Pat?” The boy’s voice was a wrecked rasp, the fear evident in his tone.

 

"Hey Breadman. You're not looking so hot." Pat teased gently.

 

“Hurt. All over.” The boy replied.

 

“тёма this is Jon. He’s going to help you.”

 

“Hi, there. I know you feel awful right now but I need you to tell me where it hurts.”

 

“All over.”

 

“Have you been sick? Both ends?” 

 

The boy nodded, if his sickly skin was able to blush he would have.

 

“Okay. I need to feel your forehead to check your temperature. Is that okay?”

 

The boy looked up to Viktor, unsure.

 

Viktor nodded. “Jon has promised to help. Patrick trusts him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jon felt the kid’s clammy forehead and sighed. It was worse than he imagined.

 

“I need to go now. He’s much worse than expected.” Jon told the room at large.

 

“Pat we need to get to a hospital in north shore, how quick can you get us there?”

 

“Nyet.” Viktor shook his head. “Patrick will stay here with тёма and me. If you don’t come back or your medicine doesn’t work, I kill him.” 

 

Ovechkin seemed to have suspected this would be the deal and grabbed Patrick, pressing a knife to his throat.

 

Pat held his hands up in surrender trying to slow his racing heart.

 

"What, whoa easy there Ovi." He commented, trying to get away from the knife at the same time being too afraid to move too much.

 

"It's fine Jon, go. I'll be fine." He said with more confidence than he felt.

 

“I will be back, but if Patrick is harmed in any way, I will haul you into central.” Jon warned. He wouldn’t threaten to withhold the medicine. The boy didn’t deserve to suffer no matter what he was involved in.

 

“Go.” Viktor nodded his head to the door.

 

***

 

“Jon!” Dr John Scott beamed entering his office to find the police officer waiting.

 

“It’s good to see you, but I always assume you visiting means something awful has happened.” 

 

Jon stood to shake the Doctor’s hand.

 

“Unfortunately, I know you’ve been trialing a medicine to help those with powder addiction.” 

 

“Yes, it’s called methadone, it’s been working very well.” 

 

“I need some. I can’t give you any more information other than the boy is early 20’s, high fever, looks like death warmed over. He needs help.”

 

“Jon.” The Doctor breathed. “I can’t just-”

 

“Official police business. John. I need your help, there are two men’s lives at stake here.”

 

“I’ll get my go bag and go with you.”

 

“Absolutely not. We’ll both be killed. I need the medicine and I need to know how to administer it.” 

 

Dr Scott sat heavily in his chair and sighed.

 

“You’ve got me in a very difficult position here Jon.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry, but it is life and death.”

 

Dr Scott sighed once more before standing. “Come with me to the pharmacy. I’ll give you enough for three doses, that should help your boy for two days. He’ll need to come in and see me for ongoing treatment.”

 

“Thank you.” Jon breathed.

 

“Don’t thank me, you owe me.” 

 

“I do.” Jon nodded.

 

***

 

"Come on guys. This really isn't necessary." Pat protested as Ovi shoved him into a chair and started tying his hands behind him.

 

"After all this time. You don't trust me?" 

 

“Oh we trust you.” Ovechkin promised. “It’s your cop we don’t trust. Though good job sleeping with him.”

 

"I haven't....ow...must you do it so tight.....I haven't actually slept with him yet, I'm working on it though." Pat commented he twisted his wrists in the rough rope binding, 

 

"I'm not going to be able to feel my hands soon Ovi." He tugged to illustrate his point.

 

"How you doing over there kid?" He asked Artemi who lay shivering in the bed.

 

“Cold.” He stuttered, burying his face into the warmth of Viktor’s side. 

 

“What is taking your cop so long?” Viktor demanded.

 

“He had to get all the way up to north shore Teeks. It's gonna take him a little bit.” Pat explained calmly.

 

“Hang in there little buddy. Jon's gonna bring the stuff to make it better. I promise. He's never failed to come through yet. He won't start now.” The blonde promised.”

 

***

 

Jon rang the buzzer for the Tikhonov estate, and waited impatiently.

 

“Da?”

 

“Jon Toews to see Mr Tikhonov. He’s very much expecting me.” 

 

“So he is.” The intercom agreed and bussed him through.

 

“This way.” Jon was shown to the master bedroom again by yet another young Russian man.

 

Once inside he noted Patrick bound to a chair.

 

“You hurt?” He asked, moving closer to inspect him for injuries.

 

“Nah, I can't feel my fingers but I'm fine and I’d very much like to keep it that way so why don't you give Artemi the meds. “ Pat gestured to where the kid was looking pitiful on the bed and Ovi was looking menacing behind him.

 

Jon moved over to the bed. “Artemi.” Jon spoke gently. “I need you to sit up and give me your arm. I have to inject you with the medicine.” 

 

Viktor helped the boy sit up.

 

Jon had spent a good half an hour with Dr Scott learning how to do this properly so he wouldn’t fuck it up.

 

“My friend at the hospital said this will help him for a day or so, there’s a second dose in my pocket. After that he’ll be well enough to go to the hospital where my friend can treat him properly.”

 

“I understand, just fix him now.” Viktor snapped.

 

Jon located a vein and eased the needle inside to administer the medicine.

 

“It’ll take a while to work, Dr Scott said it would take half an hour.” 

 

“Fine. Then you both stay until it works. Ovi.” 

 

Jon protested when he was manhandled into kneeling next to the chair Patrick was tied too and then found himself being attached to the chair as well.

 

“Well this isn't how I envisioned spending my afternoon.” Pat sighed.

 

“Really Viktor I must admit your hospitality is suffering as of late.” Pat chattered.

 

“You can have an apology when тёма is better.” Viktor replied. 

 

“That’s fair.” Jon agreed, trying to keep the peace.

 

“What I really want to know is why was Tyoma at one of the Sedins gyms in the first place, or are they branching out?” Pat asked flexing his fingers and shifting to ease the pressure in his shoulders.

 

“You have to ask тёма when he is better. I don’t know what happened.” Viktor replied, voice strained.

 

“Why is it taking so long?” He demanded.

 

“It's  not magic Viktor as much as you'd like it to be. Give it a chance. He didn't end up in this state overnight it's not going to go away instantly.” Pat answered tersley. He was over being polite for the moment. He flinched when Ovi made a move toward him.

 

“So now you're gonna be like that? Let's at least go in the other room so we don't disturb the kid if that's where this is going.” Pat spat.

 

“None of that is going on.” Jon growled. “I told you half an hour, Viktor. Give it time to work.” 

 

“Нет! You could have poisoned him!” Viktor hissed.

 

“I didn’t and you know I didn’t. Take a breath and see through your fear. I have nothing to gain by hurting Artemi. I only win if he’s alive to testify, so breathe, take a moment and let the medicine work.” 

 

“It's fine Jon, I can take whatever these guys dish out. Even if they are being ridiculous over it. You know I always liked you guys, thought you were cool headed. And I get it with Artemi, I don't like it either  Teeks but you're pushing it here.” Pat kept talking keeping the focus on him so Teeks wouldn't escalate further staring constantly at the lack of change in Artemi’s condition. 

 

“We cool headed until you mess with family.” Ovechkin told them.

 

“Nothing more important than family.” Jon agreed, his eyes landing on Artemi, who coughed heavily.

 

“Just breathe kid. Have some water.” The brunette instructed.

 

Viktor assisted the boy in drinking before he pushed the glass away.

 

“I’m alright.” Artemi rasped. “I feel much better.” He promised. “Jon’s medicine worked. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Jon smiled. “Can you untie us now?” 

 

“ _ Before _ my hands fall off.” Pat agreed

 

Ovechkin laughed as he untied them. “You slippery. Had to tie tight.” He said by way of apology to Patrick.

 

When they were free, Jon approached Artemi and Viktor. 

 

“May I check you over?” 

 

“Да.” Artemi agreed.

 

Jon checked his vitals and noted his eyes were clearer, his fever had broken and he was no longer sweating.

 

“I think a good bath is in order. Then some broth and water and more rest. Tomorrow do the same and then you must go see Dr John Scott at the North Shore Hospital.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re important to my case and Mr Tikhonov is pretty fond of you.” The detective teased.

 

Pat moved to sit on the side if the bed.

 

“I'm glad you're looking better Breadman. Don’t take any more candy from strangers and _ definitely  _ don't trust strange men at the gym,  _ for anything _ you're too cute and to sweet. They'll eat you up.” Pat admonished gently.

 

“When you're feeling better we'll go out again, if he's extra nice maybe we'll even invite Ovi.” The blonde whispered conspiratorially.  “But not Teeks because he was mean and I'm mad at him.”

 

“I apologise for my unkind hospitality.” Tikhonov said to both Jon and Patrick. “I ask your forgiveness.” 

 

“I'll think about it Teeks. You did threaten to kill me.” Pay replied seriously. He knew the state Teeks was in and he felt for him but it didn't excuse it. They'd been in business a long time, the Russian should have had a bit more trust in him.

 

“I understand.” Viktor nodded.

 

“Artemi, why don’t you and I go over what happened at the gym? Tell me everything you remember.” Jon asked softly

 

***

 

“Come on. I'll take you to the best place to get a sandwich in the city. “ Pat nudged Jonny in the arm as they finished going over the evidence they'd gathered so far.

 

“The best huh?” Jon grinned playfully. “So we’d be going to Don’s Deli on Lake?” 

 

“Nope Alice’s on Eerie. It's a little out of the way.” Pat replied and held the door open for Jonny.

 

“Alright, but I’m driving.” Jon declared and headed down to where his police car was parked.

 

“Aww don't you trust me?” Pat teased as they hit the road. “Turn right up here.” he pointed.

 

Jonny parked the car and they headed inside and took a seat in a booth by the window. The place was busy but not packed.

 

“Alice! My favorite woman in the entire world.” Pat greeted as a middle aged woman came to their table with a pot of coffee.

 

“That grin doesn't work with me Patrick and you know it.” She teased. 

 

“Well you know me. I just can't help myself around you.” He replied. 

 

She smacked him on the arm.

 

“Do you boys want coffee?”

 

“Please.” Jon nodded. “And a menu.” 

 

Pat held his cup out.

 

“Please. How are Paul and the kids?” He asked as she filled his cup and handed them menus.

 

“Did Bobby pass his Math test? I told him I wouldn't buy him that baseball mit he wanted so bad if he didn't. And he had to study. No cheating.” Pat laughed.

 

Alice laughed too.

 

“You'll have to ask him yourself. He’ll be at the park, but I think you'll find yourself pleased.” She grinned.

 

“Paul is good. His boss wants him to take over when he retires next year which will be good with all of the boys in school now.” She sighed.

 

“That's good news. Tell him I said Congratulations and I owe him a round the next time i see him” Pat grinned at her.

 

“He’ll be pleased to hear it. He complains because you haven't been around.” She teased.

 

“I've been too busy. Doing important things. I'm very  _ important _ don't you know?” He said playfully.

 

She smacked him again.

 

“I have known you since you were 7 years old and a gangly bit of nothing. Don't give me that Patrick Timothy.” She admonished.

 

Pat turned red.

 

“Now what are you boys having for lunch?” She turned to Jonny.

 

“I'm sorry for Patrick's manners. He was raised properly, I don't know what happened.”

 

Jon sat speechless at the exchange. He hadn’t even realized he’d been asked a question until Patrick threw him a confused look.

 

“Sorry. I’ll have the pulled pork with all the trimmings.” Jon smiled kindly at the woman.

 

“You got it Hun. You want something to drink other than the coffee?” She asked.

 

“Get the lemonade. It's the best.” Pat encouraged.

 

“I’ll have the lemonade then.” Jon nodded.

 

“What are you getting?” He asked Patrick.

 

“I'll have my usual.” He told her.

 

“Roast beef with everything and cole slaw. You got it. You still want the crust cut off?” She asked with a teasing smile.

 

Pat turned bright red.

 

“No that's alright.” He replied sheepishly.

 

“Alright. I'll be back in a jiffy.” 

 

“Crust off?” Jon grinned, raising an eyebrow as he snickered.

 

“Just how long have you been coming here?”

 

“Well this place has been open for a decade but I've known Alice since I was a kid.” The blonde replied “Her oldest son Jack and I grew up together.” He explained, smiling up at the woman as she set their lemonades down and disappeared to help other customers.

 

“Huh.” Jon deadpanned. He never would have assumed the Kanes let their kids play with those of a different social status.

 

Jon took a drink of his lemonade and had to bite back a pleased moan.

 

“That um. That is good.” He said.

 

“See I told you.” Pat grinned

 

Their sandwiches came out and Pat's did indeed have the crust cut off. He turned red.

 

“So in all seriousness do you ever not work? I mean you never seem to take any time off.” Pat asked conversationally as they are.

 

“Told you, too much to do. Crime never takes a day off, so why should I?” Jon replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Besides, I don’t even know what I’d do with spare time.” 

 

“Read a book? Take a walk along the lakefront? They just opened that huge Ferris wheel on the pier, you could check that out. Don't you worry about burning out someday? All work and no play and all that ya know…” Pat insisted.

 

“Seriously. You should take a break from shining that badge of yours and do something fun. I'd be more than happy to take you around someday. And I mean that in the most innocent way possible.” The blonde informed the detective. 

 

He'd noticed how spooked the other man got whenever he came on strong so he decided to play it cool.

 

Jon shrugged. “I like working. Sometimes Quenneville makes me take a day off and I clean up my apartment, but I know how beautiful the city is.”

 

"You've got to be kidding me. Have you ever actually gotten out and experienced it? Hit the town, met new people and tried new places, and I'm not talking about in the few block radius of your apartment." Pat admonished.

 

Jon glared at Patrick. “I go all over town for work. I’ve seen every inch of this city, it’s just usually covered in blood when I do.” 

 

"Exactly my point." The blonde insisted.

 

"You need to make some memories that aren't work related. It's called fun Jonny. You should try it sometime." Pat insisted.

 

“I do have fun.” Jon insisted. “Catching a criminal and telling the family of the people he hurt that he’s been apprehended is fun, it’s rewarding and it feels good.”

 

"Rewarding is not "fun" Jonathan. That's it you and I are going out Friday night. I'm going to take you out for some completely legal fun. And if you try to bail I will go over your head and make Q give you the day off." Pat decided.

 

Jon sighed deeply. There was no way he’d be able to get out of this.

 

“Fine. But it has to be legal and this is not a date.”

 

"Would I  _ ever _ do something illegal with you?" Pat asked mock offended. He decided not to comment on the date part of the sentence. He'd win the man over, eventually.

 

“Alright, let’s head back to the precinct. I want to update my files and work the crime board.”

 

"Sure but first I gotta stop off somewhere." Pat told him dropping down more than triple what their check was worth and waving to Alice as they left.

 

"You stay out of trouble you hear me Patrick. I won't hesitate to tan that hide of yours." She called as they were heading out the door.

 

Pat doubted he could have turned a brighter shade of red.

 

***

 

They pulled up to a park in Pat’s neighbourhood when Pat had Jonny stop the car.

 

"Hey boys." He called as he got out of the car and headed toward where a group of local boys were sitting around on the benches kicking a can back and forth.

 

“Hello Mr Patrick.” A young boy with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled, his voice was heavily accented.

 

"Hey Turbo. How have you been? Staying out of trouble?" He asked kindly.  "How did that English test go? I know you were worried." Pat asked.

 

The boy smiled. “I always be good.” He replied. “But I pass, 86%.” 

 

"I'm glad to hear that.  You still want those baseball cards?" He asked with a grin, chuckling slightly when the kid nodded excitedly.

 

"Okay we'll go get them tomorrow." He promised.

 

"You seen Bobby?" He asked scanning the crowd. Alice's youngest and his adoptive younger brother wasn't anywhere to be seen.

 

“He has not been around for a while.” Teuvo frowned. “Not since man with powder talk to him.”

 

Pat's eyes narrowed.

 

"Man with powder? What man with powder." Pat asked seriously, his heart pounding. He'd lost Brandon to this he would not lose Bobby. He would die before he let anything happen to that kid.

 

“He have orange hair.” Teuvo told him. “And he look mean. They talk over there and then Bobby no come to play no more.” He pointed to the mouth of an alley way.

 

Pat felt like he couldn't breathe.

 

"He's been in school though hasn't he? I would have heard if he hadn't been in school. When did you last see him Teuvo?" The blonde asked urgently.

 

Teuvo looked worried. “He go to school. I saw him Two day ago, he look sick. He not doing well in school they say.”

 

Pat felt himself starting to shake in repressed helpless anger.

 

"Thanks Teuvo. If you see that red haired man again you tell me or one of my guys alright. No one talks to him. No one." Pat insisted.  "Make sure the word gets around. I have to go but I'll see you soon." He ruffled the kid's hair and started back for the car, moving quickly.

 

"We have to go check on him. I doubt he's at home but we'll check there first anyway. Alice and Paul and the older boys are all at work. He'd have the place to himself. If he's doing something he shouldn't be he'd have plenty of privacy. We have to find him. I have to check on him. How could this have happened. I keep an eye on my kids. I warned them all. This shouldn't have happened. I'm going to fucking kill the Sedin's." Pat rambled worriedly.

 

“Pat.” Jon called, walking quickly to keep up with the blonde. “Pat, stop.” He grabbed the blonde’s arm and turned him. 

 

“Patrick! Breathe.” He held eye contact while the blonde tried to calm down. “We’ll go to Bobby’s house and see if he’s there, if not, we’ll check around the neighbourhood. We’ll spend however long we need to, to find him and then we’ll take him to Dr Scott, okay? He’s going to be okay.”

 

Pat tried to calm down and catch his breath.

 

"This doesn't happen. I  _ made sure _ this wouldn't happen. He didn't listen. He should have listened. Why didn't he...Okay we need to go. Now. I'm not letting this go on for one more second." He climbed into the car and directed Jonny. It only took a minute before he was jumping out of the car.

 

"Bobby!" He called running up the front steps.  "Bobby you home?" He opened the door that was never locked and charged up the stairs to Bobby’s room calling his name.

 

"Bobby!" He opened the door to the boys room and found him slumped on the bed.

 

"Hey! Bobby!" He rushed over and gave the kid a shake.

 

"Whassit?" The fourteen year old's eyes were bloodshot, the pupils blown wide. "Pat?" The boy was slurring and his body was covered in a cold sweat.

 

"Bobby. What did you take Bobby?" He asked voice low and urgent.

 

"I....powder? Guy said it would help me focus. I know you said don't touch it, but....I need the grades. I want to go to college. I....I'm sorry Pat." The brunette's voice was weak.

 

“Let’s get him to Dr Scott.” Jon, pushed past Patrick to gather the boy in his arms and carried him outside to the car.

 

“Sit in the back with him, have his head tilted back and to the side, keep an eye on his pulse, let me know if it slows or gets really fast.” 

 

Pat cradled Bobby's head in his lap.

 

"You can't do this to me Bobby. When you get better we’re going to have a nice long conversation." His voice was quiet and soothing despite the fact that his heart was racing.

 

"You...you can't tell my parents." The boy whispered.

 

"No dice buddy. You know I can't do that." Pat told him.

 

"We have to have someone let Alice and Paul know." Pat whispered leaning forward to talk to Jonny.

 

“After he’s safely with John.” The Detective replied, speeding through the streets. “Then I’ll send a couple of uniforms to talk to Alice. I just want them to have good news and be able to answer her questions when I send them.”

 

Pat nodded.  

 

"Yeah...yeah that makes sense. I knew that." Pat answered quickly.

 

"Pat?" Bobby asked.

 

"Yeah kid, what is it?" He asked, running his fingers through the sweaty blonde locks. 

 

"I...I didn't mean to.  I don't want to cause trouble." His voice was anxious.

 

"Hey. Hey don't worry about it. We're gonna talk but I'm not mad. I'm worried, but it's gonna be alright. You're not touching that stuff ever again though. You hear me." Pat said sternly.

 

Bobby nodded and then groaned. "Think I'm gonna throw up."

 

"Well do it over there, away from my shoes." Pat teased lightly.

 

“And not in my car.” Jon called out, pulling over and rushing to open the door for the kid.

 

They made it in time that Jon’s vehicle was thankfully spared.

 

“That’s it, get it all out.” Jon told the boy, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

Pat stood by and waited until Bobby was done.

 

"Come on kid. Let's get you taken care of." He said gently when they got the blonde loaded back into the car.

 

The rest of the ride was uneventful, they made it to the hospital with Bobby falling into a light doze.

 

***

 

“Two visits in as many weeks, Jon, you know I’m a married man.” Dr Scott teased.

 

“I need some help.” The Detective gave a tight lipped smiled and gestured to where Bobby was laying in a triage bed.

 

“Good god. What happened?” 

 

“That damn powder, he’s 14, as far as we know he’s only used for the last few days.”

 

“Alright, leave him with me. I’ll update you as best I can, use the phone at the nurses desk if you need too.”

 

“Thank’s John.” 

 

"Take care of him. Please." Pat said quietly, locking eyes with the doctor before he rushed the boy away.

 

"I....I need...I should probably call my guys. We need to get Alice and Paul. They need to know what's going on, and the boys. I gotta tell the boys." His mind was racing in a million directions. Before it snapped into focus.

 

"I'm gonna call some of my guys to get Alice and Paul. I think if they see cops it will just make them nervous." Pat told Jonny. "Then I'm gonna make sure they search for that red haired man and find him. Then I'm going to find the Sedin twins and I'm going to kill them. I don't even care if you put me in jail."

 

“Stop.” Jon took ahold of Patrick’s arm. “Think smart. Taking them out won’t ruin the business, it’ll just mean someone else takes it over. Be smart and wait until we can dismantle the entire organisation piece by piece.”

 

"I can't. This is two of my boys.  _ Two kids _ Jonny. I can't just let this go. I can't. They're vulnerable, just kids I can't let it happen again. I  _ won't."  _ Pat insisted.

 

"This has to end Jonny." Pat's voice was dark.  He took a few deep breaths.

 

"A week. If this takes longer than that, or if one more of my boys gets hurt that's it. All bets are off. And I know you'll crucify me for that but I won't let it continue, I'll take out the entire organisation if I have to." The blonde promised.

 

Jon sighed deeply, but it was better than nothing. “I don’t like it, but I’ll take it.” He agreed. 

 

“Now, let’s go pick up Alice and Paul and be here for Bobby.”

 

***

 

"How's he doing?" Pat asked Alice as he came inside. He'd brought a casserole with him. "Mom made lasagna." He said giving it to the woman. 

 

"Tell your mother I love her but if we have any more casserole I'm going to start giving them away on the street. I have no more room in my icebox." She said with a grin, and then sighed.

 

"He's doing better. He was actually awake most of the day today. He goes back to school next week." She told him. Her face tightening in worry.

 

"That's great news. I'm glad Dr. Scott was able to help him. He's the best at what he does." Pat said with a kind smile, giving Alice a tight hug.

 

"Don't worry Alice. I don't know how it happened either, but I'm taking care of it. I promise." He told her and then kissed her cheek.

 

She gave him a watery smile. "I know you are, and that's what worries me." She told him.

 

"Don't worry Aunty Alice." He told her using his childhood nickname, "I'll be okay."

 

"Is he awake?" He asked after the moment passed.

 

"No he's sleeping, he had a busy day. But you can go up and check on him if you like." She told him and turned toward the kitchen as Pat headed for the stairs.

 

"Hey buddy." Pat whispered as he sat down on the bed beside the younger boy.  It had been almost a week since he'd been rushed to the hospital. He'd been released two days ago and Pat was eternally grateful to the Jonny and the doctor who had helped him.

 

"You're not allowed to anything this stupid again okay. I can't handle it. You're not supposed to scare your big brothers like this. I promise I will kick your ass seven ways from Sunday if you ever do it again." Pat's tone was light, voice barely above a whisper.

 

"I'm gonna take care of things. I'm gonna make sure this never happens again. For you, and for Brandon and for all the other boys that ended up on the wrong side of things.  You have to look after the boys for me if it goes belly up. I know you will, you're strong, and smart,  I love you kid." Pat's voice trailed off and he ran his fingers through the blonde hair.

 

He headed down the stairs a little later, determined. He had a mission in mind, one that was going to end everything for good.

 

"Alright Alice. I love you. Give my love to the other boys too okay. Tell them I'll buy them a round the next time I see them at the pub." He told her.

 

"Patrick I don't know what you're planning but don't do it. Please. It's not worth it." She pleaded.

 

"I'll be fine Aunty. It's not what you're thinking. I'm just going to make sure this is all over. One way or another." He hugged her tight and left the house.

 

He got into his car and made sure he had his camera and his piece.  He was out to gather evidence but if that plan failed he would end this one way or another.

 

***

 

Jon glanced up from his desk where he’d been typing his up his report, they were almost ready to push for a warrant and get inside the Sedin estate and shut them down.

 

“TJ?” He frowned as the brunette was lead through the bullpen in irons.

 

“Seabs, what’s going on?” Jon frowned at his colleague who was doing the leading.

 

“Got a tip that this one has been selling information about you and Kane. You need to find the little Prince and let him know his ass isn’t safe. Sedin’s know he’s working with us.” 

 

Jon swore loudly and grabbed his suit jacket.

 

“Thank’s I’ll be back as soon as I can!” He shouted rushing out the door.

 

***

 

“Alice! Sorry to drop by unannounced. Patrick said he’d be here this evening, is he in?”

 

“You just missed him, he left about an hour ago now.” Alice replied, concern in her voice.

 

“I feel like he was up to something tonight. The way he spoke... scared me.”

 

Jon nodded. “I’ll find him. Thank you Alice.” 

 

***

 

By 8:10pm Jon was officially worried. Patrick had drilled him all week that he couldn’t be a minute late to their not-date tonight. Patrick was 10 minutes late.

 

“C’mon Pat. Please don’t have done something stupid.” He muttered to himself as he waited until 8:30.

 

When the blonde still hadn’t turned up, Jon went searching. TJ’s smug grin flashed in his mind and Jon’s heart stopped for a moment.

 

Surely Patrick wasn’t dumb enough to do something on his own?

 

Fueled by anger and fear, Jon headed down to the docks.

 

**

 

Pat's mind raced through possibilities as the truck rumbled down the road. He'd gone down to the docks determined to get photographic evidence of what the Sedins were up to. Stuff that would put them away for good. He'd climbed into the back of one of the trucks and managed to pry the lid off of one of the crates and get a few photos of the powder inside and the insignia branded on the outside of the crate.  He was never branding his crates again he decided, way too easy to track.

 

He was about to hop out of the truck when he'd been discovered.  Sedin's henchmen had been only too excited to tie him up, take his piece and throw him back into the truck, gleeful at the thought of delivering him to their masters.

 

"Fuck. Great fucking idea Patrick. Get evidence. In out, back on your date. Simple. Real fucking simple. " He muttered as he thought about his next moves.  He saw the camera in the back of the truck where he'd tossed it when he'd been captured.  He couldn't let that be found. 

 

He was a deadman.  He knew that already.  There was no way the Sedin's were going to let him go. Not for any amount of ransom. Too much blood had been spilled already and killing him would break his father, possibly even lead him to go out of business entirely. Patrick knew there were too many advantages for the Sedins to kill him. He wouldn't survive the night. But he could make sure the evidence did.

 

He shuffled as quietly as he could over to where the camera was and managed to grab it with his bound hands and shuffle over to the opening in the tarp covering the back of the truck. He tossed it out and winced as it crashed to the ground.  Jonny would get something from that. He had to.

 

He spent the rest of the ride contemplating his fate. Maybe, he could just escape. There had to be a way out of this. He would invent one if he had to. He was not going down without a fight.

 

***

 

Jon glanced around the entrance to the docks, his mind in full detective mode as he scanned the surrounding areas.

 

Patrick’s car had been parked two blocks away, it was locked and the engine cold. 

 

“Where are you?” The detective muttered under his breath. 

 

Walking in a grid, Jon covered a decent amount of ground before he came across a broken camera.

 

It looked just like the one he’d seen Patrick put into his car a few days ago.

 

Upon closer inspection PK88 was scratched into the bottom of the shell.

 

“Dammit.” Jon growled, his stomach rolling with unease. Patrick must have come to take photos and been spotted, possibly captured since his car was still here.

 

“Dammit, dammit, fuck!” The detective swore and ran back to his car, speeding the whole way back to Central while he radioed in for an expedited warrant on the Sedin estate on suspicion of kidnap. 

 

“Hang in there, Pat.” 

 

***

 

Pat coughed painfully as a fist connected with his stomach again.

 

"That's all you got?" He spat disdainfully.  "With all the money you make from fucking up innocent little kids I would expect you to have better muscle." He taunted the Blonde twins who had come to gloat over their prize.

 

“Shut up Kane.” Daniel, or was it Henrick, snapped.

 

“Gag him. I don’t want to hear anything from this asshole.”

 

"Why? Can't take the truth? You're going down. You know that right?" Pat taunted his heart racing in fear as the goon approached him again. His voice was his everything, he made deals with it and it was a defence mechanism he didn't want it taken away.

 

"You can kill me but you're still going down. The police know all about you." He snapped at the fingers that attempted to shove a dirty bit of cloth into his mouth, skinning one of them with his teeth. It earned him a hard shot to the jaw and the cloth was shoved into his mouth  and tied off anyway as he tried to shake his captor off.

 

He screamed in frustration and thrashed in his chair. He was not going out like this.

 

“I still can’t believe it was this easy to take out the runt of the Kane Empire.” One of the twins smirked.

 

“Your Daddy’s going to get pieces of you in the mail, one a day until he finally gets your head.” The other laughed, while his brother continued. “It’ll break his heart and keep him out of the game long enough,”

 

“For us to take control!” They said together, grinning manically. 

 

Pat shook his head and twisted violently in his bonds. He knew that they were planning this, he'd thought of all the angles but to hear it was another thing. He started to plot his escape routes. They'd have to untie him eventually. He'd find an opportunity, he'd make one, hit the goon in the head when he came close, find a way to get out of the ropes and fight his way out. He couldn't go out with a fight.

 

He caught his breath when he saw the flash of a knife and the sight of Brandon's mutilated body flashed in his mind. He wasn't going to end up like that.

 

"Where should I start boss?" The henchman asked.

 

“Start with the ring finger, we’ll send it in with his Kane Insignia ring, so there’s no doubt who it belongs to.” 

 

“Or you can put the knife down and live to see another day.” Jon’s voice called out. “Or not. I have no problem filling out the extra paperwork.” His tone was full of menace. 

 

“Oh look. Your pet cop come to the rescue.” 

 

“Hands up, all of you, on your knees.” Jon ordered.

 

“Oh please, what do you think one cop and a six shooter is going to accomplish against us?” 

 

“Who said there was one of me?” Jon grinned, it was the code for all units to enter.

 

Men in black uniforms with semi automatic weapons entered the room and surrounded the twins and their henchman,

 

“Daniel and Henrik Sedin you are both under arrest for charges that are too long to go into now and will later be explained to you.” Jon told them as they were handcuffed and lead out of the room.

 

“Pat! You okay?” The brunette gasped untying the gag and taking in his battered face.

 

"Oh I'm just peachy." The blonde replied, with a wince.  "This is my idea of a fun Saturday night don't you know." His usual humour was absent from his voice though as Jonny cut his wrists free and he rubbed them, groaning as his ribs protested the movement.

 

"I don't think I've ever been more excited to see a cop." He said meaningfully.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more excited to see a criminal.” Jon teased, helping Patrick up and leading him to the waiting medics.

 

“Those photos were very useful by the way, but your camera is toast.”

 

"I'll get another." Pat told him wincing as the medic cleaned a raw spot on his face.

 

He held still until he was given the all clear, with a few bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises, he'd been given the order to take it easy for a few days but he'd be fine.

 

"You know, this is not how I imagined our date going." He commented as Jonny approached after talking to the uniforms who had loaded the Sedin's into the waiting cruisers.

 

“Told you this wasn’t a date.” Jon replied instantly, but his eyes were kind and his smile was teasing.

 

“Let’s go get you something to eat and drink and then I’m driving you home.” Jon promised.

 

"Why don't we pick something up and bring it home and you can still have dinner with me. I can't promise you a night full of carousing but I can still provide entertaining conversation. Plus they said since I took a bad knock to the head I probably shouldn't be left alone tonight." Pat wheedled.

 

“Sounds, good. I’ll even pay for it.” Jon grinned, helping the battered blonde into his car.

 

They visited one of Jon’s favorite Italian places and picked up some pasta and garlic bread before heading back to the Kane estate.

 

“This feels stranger and stranger every time I do this.” Jon commented as they were cleared through the large gates and made their way up the long driveway.

 

“I keep feeling like your dad’s about to have me wacked.” 

 

Pat laughed aloud and then groaned as the action made his ribs ache.

 

"Don't do that." He chuckled.  "I can promise you that's not going to happen. My dad actually likes you. He thinks you're a "fine upstanding young man" for all that you're a cop." Pat told him wryly.

 

"That's not to say that we aren't going to do everything we possibly can to avoid being caught by you if you persist in taking us out but ya know....business is what it is." The blonde shrugged.

 

"Come on, we'll go in the back. I don't really feel like dealing with the whole family right now." He sighed and carefully climbed out of the car. By the time they reached the top of the steps leading to his private entrance his father was waiting.

 

"Did you  _ really  _ think I wouldn't find out about what happened?" His dad asked, voice sharp with worry.

 

"Pop...." Pat sighed.  "It wasn't any..."

 

"What the  _ hell  _ were you thinking putting yourself in a situation like that. Did you think of what would happen if you had been hurt. What would I tell your mother! Your  _ sisters!"  _ The elder Kane's voice rose.

 

"Dad! Yes I did think but I didn't intentionally put myself in that situation. I was kidnapped. I went to put a stop to this. I thought of nothing but my mother and sisters and the world they would be left with if we didn't succeed. I couldn't let it go. And anyway, it's over now. I'm home. I'm safe, and I really really just want to go relax now okay. Can you berate me another day?" The younger blonde sighed, wrapping an arm around his ribs and trying to shuffle around his father.

 

“Sir,” Jon addressed the elder Patrick Kane. “I don’t doubt that you already know this, but your son was instrumental in this investigation. Without his unique brand of brave stupidity we wouldn’t have the Sedin’s in a cage right now. With all due respect, Sir. I think he’s earned the right to a peaceful night. You can discuss family matters tomorrow, but for today, I’m under instructions to feed him and keep him awake until sunrise, until his concussion has passed.” 

 

Patrick's father's eyebrow rose.

 

"I'll thank you to stay out of our family business Detective. I'll deal with my son as I see fit." He informed the other man archly.

 

"Patrick we really should see to some business tonight, with the Sedin's being locked up, now is the time to move." His father pressed.

 

"Pop...I really...I just can't tonight okay. I was almost murdered an hour ago and sent to you in pieces. I really....really need a break from business. You should just do what you always do and make whatever decisions you want regardless of anyone else's opinion, and expect everyone else to deal with the consequences." The younger man didn't have the energy for his and his father's usual debates.  "Come on Jonny." He said tiredly, pushing past his speechless father and heading for his suite.

 

Jon gave Kane Sr and awkward smile as he passed, halfway between an apology on Patrick’s behalf and smug satisfaction at his defiance. 

 

Jon took a few moments to take in the details of Patrick’s suite. It was luxurious and stunning, as Jon expected. It wasn’t over the top or ostentatious, but it fit Patrick’s obviously lavish lifestyle.

 

“I’d like to say I’m surprised, but I’m really not.” The detective sighed. His apartment looked like a dusty wooden shoebox compared to this.

 

Pat laughed. "Well as they say, you can't take it with you." He joked as he undid his tie and shrugged out of his jacket tossing both over the back of a chair.

 

"Plus it's safer for me to stay on the compound and if I'm gonna live with my parents and my sisters, I'm going to have as large and comfortable a space as possible. I will say though, these rooms have nothing on my sisters,' my father spoils them." He answered casually, grabbing some plates and cutlery from a cupboard and setting them on the low table in front of the sofa.

 

"Want anything to drink?" He offered getting himself a glass of water from a pitcher in the fridge.  He poured himself three fingers of whiskey as well but who could blame him really.

 

“Water’s fine.” Jon replied, taking a seat on the couch. It was probably worth more than his entire apartment. 

 

When Patrick sat next to him, Jon clinked their glasses together. “This is how you do a date.” He timed his words to catch Patrick drinking his water.

 

Patrick coughed violently choking on his water at Jonny's words.

 

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" He groaned and wiped his face with his sleeve.  "Besides what happened to " _ it's not a date,"  _ he dropped his voice in his best impression of Jonny's serious tone.

 

“You taking me out for your idea of fun is not a date. A nice dinner together where we can have some privacy and not worry about  _ public _ image, is a date.” Jon clarified. 

 

Pat took a bite of his food and goggled at Jonny.

 

"All this time you've been playing hard to get and all you really wanted to do was get me  _ alone?" _ He asked, shocked.  "I could have made this happen weeks ago if I'd known."

 

Jon shrugged and gave a small smile. “Had to make sure you were worth the ethical sacrifice.” He stated simply.

 

“I’m just sorry you got hurt, trying to prove it.” 

 

"Am I hallucinating right now?" Pat asked deadpan.  "Maybe I really should have stayed at the hospital." Pat took another bit of his dinner because despite the conversation he was starving.

 

"Are you fucking with me right now? Because if you are I don't think I'll ever forgive you." He  asked seriously.

 

“Maybe I just feel really guilty about you getting hurt and I want to do something nice for you?” Jon offered. “I can’t ignore the fact that you and I are on opposite sides of the law. But I can pretend it doesn’t matter for a night.” 

 

"A pity fuck? Really? I mean I know I don't have super high standards but I like to think I'm better than that." Pat replied and then fell silent for a moment.

 

"Let me ask you this, if our jobs had nothing to do with it, if our being on opposite sides wasn't a factor, would we have a chance?" Pat's face was open and honest, he needed to know the answer.

 

“If you weren’t a Kane and I wasn’t a cop?” Jon asked to clarify. “Then this would have happened the day we met and I’d be contemplating introducing you to my family.” Jon admitted.

 

"Well then...life just sucks sometimes doesn't it." Pat trailed off and concentrated on his dinner.

 

"What if the Kane business went legitimate?" He asked after a while.  "Would you still be dead set against me then?"

 

“You and I both know that isn’t a possibility and you wouldn’t go legit for something that  _ might _ work out. No matter how much we both might want this.” Jon replied, sadly, his hand reaching out to touch Patrick’s knee.

 

“But we can have tonight.” He whispered, eyes intense as he sought out eye contact with the blonde.

 

"I don't know if it'll be enough." Pat replied just as sadly.  "You have me pegged right in that I'm spoiled and I'm selfish. And I don't think one time will be nearly enough to satisfy me of you." 

 

“Then we make it enough.” Jon replied, pushing forward to press his lips to Patrick’s like he’d wanted too for months.

 

Pat leaned into the kiss, returning it carefully. If this was to be his only chance with Jonny he intended to make the most of it.

 

Jon made a small noise in the back of his throat as Patrick returned the kiss. His hands moved to the blonde’s face, cupping it carefully, fingers carding through soft curls and stroking smooth skin as his lips and tongue committed every taste to memory.

 

“Bed. We need to move.” Jon panted as they broke for air.

 

"This way." Pat took Jonny by the hand and left him down the short hallway to his bedroom.

 

"You should feel honoured." The blonde commented as they entered the room and he turned on a lamp, "I've never actually brought anyone back here before." He admitted sitting down on the bed with a groan.

 

“I do.” Jon swore, following his lover to be onto the bed. The brunette lay himself over Patrick, mouth attached to his neck while his body weight held the blonde down on the soft mattress.

 

“Going to remember every second of this, forever.” He promised.

 

Pat leaned up to capture the older man's lips and give him a slow sensual kiss.

 

"I'm gonna make sure you can never forget it. I...I don't want to ruin this but if I have my way this won't be it. I don't want this to be it. I want us to have a chance, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that we do." He broke off to kiss Jonny deeper pulling him down firmly, the kiss turning filthy.

 

"But that's a conversation of another day. Right now I need you to fuck me so hard we'll both be sore tomorrow." He purred into the brunette's ear.

 

“Gods, you’re going to be the death of both of us.” Jon groaned, and shut the blonde up with another kiss.

 

***

 

Patrick woke to the sound of shuffling in the middle of the night and flicked on the lamp.

 

"Leaving already?" He asked, more hurt in his voice than he intended.

 

Jon finished shrugging on his pants and began to button his shirt now that he could see.

 

“It’s easier this way.” He said softly, the regret and pain evident in his tone.

 

He sat next to Patrick on the bed and reached out to stroke his cheek gently.

 

“You know that if I wake up next to you tomorrow morning, I’ll never be able to leave.” 

 

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He asked softly.  "You could stay. We could find a way to make this work." Pat reached out and took Jonny's hand, lacing their fingers together.  "Please." He whispered.  "I...I don't want to lose you. I'll change.  I'll give everything up. I don't need it, not really." He begged.

 

“I can’t ask you to change who you are. Can’t ask you to abandon your family.” Jon told him, raising their joined hands and kissing the back of Patrick’s. 

 

“Keep yourself safe.” He said firmly, it was safer than the three other words he wanted to say.

 

With one last lingering kiss, Jon tried to pour all his love into Patrick, before gathering his jacket and heading out.

 

***

 

“Boss.” Brent Seabrook addressed Lieutenant Toews, newly promoted after bringing down the Sedin cartel.

 

“What have you got, Brent?” 

 

“That mysterious friend of yours left you another tip.” Brent handed over the plain envelope, no doubt full of photos of people doing illegal things.

 

“Thanks.” Jon grinned as he sorted through the images.

 

“Whoever this snitch is, give him my thanks too.” Brent winked and headed back to work.

 

Jon smirked to himself and pulled out the small piece of paper from the bottom of the stack.

 

_ Hope these help you investigation Lieutenant. More soon. _

_ Yours, always,c _

_ P _

 


End file.
